


Odmróź swe samotne serce

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternatywna rzeczywistość, Dobry Loki, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki ma problemy, Loki zostaje przytulony, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark ma serce, Tony Stark robi co chce, Tony to Tony, Tony-centryczny, biedny Loki, boże narodzenie, niech ktoś przytuli Lokiego, nieśmiałość, obdarowywanie prezentami, pierwszy pocałunek, przyjaźń, romans, romantyczny fluff, tęsknota, wyznanie miłosne, zakochani idioci, świąteczny fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: W płatku śniegu maleńkim, śnieżnobiałym i świeżym zdarzyła się raz historia, w którą trudno uwierzyć.Loki, jotun z góry Jotunheim był całkiem sam, znienawidzony przez mieszkańców Midgardu i Asgardu, bo wzbudzał w nich strach, więc nie widział innej duszy od czasu, gdy uciekł z domu jako dziecko. Tony Stark był midgardczykiem, który nie do końca wpasowywał się w świąteczną radość. Miał zamiar wspiąć się na górę, żeby coś odzyskać i odpocząć od tego całego świętowania.Tony nigdy nie wierzył plotkom, a Loki w cuda. Gwiazdka to tylko bajka i żaden z nich nie spodziewał się czegoś innego.Grinch!AU.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deice Your Lonely Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514680) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Ten fic będzie miał 4 rozdziały i, jak sama autorka mówi, jest baaardzo luźno inspirowany filmem _Grinch: Świąt nie będzie_ z Jimem Carreyem. Ode mnie dodam, że jedna scena przywodzi mi na myśl _Krainę Lodu_.  
> Jeszcze jedna uwaga: tłumacząc zdecydowałam się na bardzo ogólne określenia świąt, więc pojawiają się tam przede wszystkim 'Gwiazdka' i 'święta', bo aspekt wyznaniowy nie ma w tym AU żadnego znaczenia.

> _Kraina Dziewięciu to miejsce magiczne_
> 
> _spokojne, choć mieszkają tam rasy liczne,_
> 
> _ale, zamiast o ich życiu rutynowym,_
> 
> _opowiem wam o czymś tutaj całkiem nowym._
> 
> _W jednym z miast, Midgardzie, w cieniu góry wielkiej_
> 
> _mieszkańcy co roku, ku radości wszelkiej_
> 
> _z s_ _ąsiadami swymi, w konkursie świątecznym_
> 
> _walczyli by stać się Darczyńcą najlepszym_
> 
> _Kompetycja spora, tak jak i wesele_
> 
> _Ale tam na szczycie, wzdychając wiele_
> 
> _żył on – niekochany, samotny, zgubiony_
> 
> _z Asgardu przed laty na śnieg wyrzucony._
> 
> _Z daleka od innych, sam jeden na szczycie_
> 
> _w plotkach potwór straszny - takie jego życie -_
> 
> _marzył o przyjaźni, lecz bez wiary w te mary,_
> 
> _bo też któżby czas miał dla niebieskiej poczwary?_
> 
> _Nagle – żadne wcześniej nie widziało oko,_
> 
> _żeby to midgardczyk, wspiął się tak wysoko_
> 
> _z grymasem na ustach, choć śnieg pięknie błyska._
> 
> _Nie spodziewał się on, co na szczycie zyska._

~.~

Tony przeklął, gdy znów prawie wpadł w zdradziecką zaspę. Wyciągnął nogę, potrząsnął nią i zmienił lekko kurs, jeszcze bardziej złorzecząc Pepper. Spośród wszystkich rzeczy, które musiała wyrzucić wybrała to _jedno_ pudełko z częściami, których potrzebował i nie mógł kupić zanim pierdolony sezon świąteczny się nie skończy. Wszystko było wyprzedane, bo _oczywiście_ , że cały świat zwariował z okazji świąt. A co on robił dwa tygodnie przez Gwiazdką? Wspinał się na cholerną górę Jotunheim! Tylko po to, żeby przeszukać śmieci i spróbować znaleźć swoje części.

Wyruszył kilka godzin temu, a jeszcze nawet nie dotarł do wysypiska. Było mu zimno, był zmęczony i żałował, że nie zrobił sobie herbatki z prądem na drogę. Zawróciłby, gdyby nie był już w połowie drogi – byłaby to cholerna strata – no i był zbyt uparty, żeby się poddać. Do tego _potrzebował tych pierdolonych części_. Pepper powiedziałaby mu, że jeśli nie potrzebuje ich na prezent, to może poczekać i kupić je po świętach w sklepie – ale tylko dlatego, że ona, do diabła, całe ich przeklęte _miasto_ traciło rozum, gdy zbliżała się Gwiazdka.

Ale, nie zrozumcie go źle, w pełni popierał chęć pobicia asów w konkursie na najlepszego Darczyńcę, ale tamci zwyciężali od pięćdziesięciu lat, więc po co się starać? Tony i tak był przekonany, że Odyn Wszechojciec fałszował głosowanie, ale, och, nie mógł tego powiedzieć na głos, bo byłby jotunem, pozbawionym świątecznej radości i wnoszącym chłód w pełną ciepła i miłości atmosferę tworzoną przez rodzinę i przyjaciół, i bla, bla, bla.

Tony nie _nienawidził_ Gwiazdki, ale wolałby raczej siedzieć w warsztacie i tworzyć niż być otoczonym przez mężczyzn i kobiety, którzy chcieli być jego Kochaniem na Uroczystości Gwiazdkowej. Walentynki bladły w porównaniu z tym, jak ludzie do tego podchodzili; _wesele_ bladło w porównaniu. Tony nie nadawał się do związków, zamiast tego romansował, flirtował i zamykał się w warsztacie, gdy przychodził grudzień, żeby nikt nie spróbował zrobić z niego swojego Kochania.

W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej. Wychodzenie z domu w okresie świątecznym stało się trudne, gdyż był najlepszą partią w Midgardzie, możliwe, że w Midgardzie _i_ Asgardzie, odkąd Thor był z tą samą midgardianką jako swoim Kochaniem drugi rok z rzędu. Gwiazdka była tylko czasochłonnym, trwającym miesiąc świętem, zbyt bezcelowym i zbyt radosnym; szczególnie, gdy ktoś go wyciągał w trakcie wynalazczego szału lub popijawy i miał kaca wielkości midgardzkiej choinki. Tony najchętniej nie miałby z tym nic do czynienia; do cholery, był w połowie góry i _wciąż_ słyszał świąteczną muzykę. Tak być nie powinno.

 _Naprawdę_ powinien był wlać do piersiówki coś mocniejszego.

Wspinał się dalej, wzdychając. Nie wiedział już nawet ile czasu minęło, pozwalając swoim myślom pogrążyć się w równaniach i zakopując nos w szaliku. Był tak zamyślony, że prawie potknął się na obrzeżach śmietniska.

\- Cholera – przeklął, machając rękami, by zachować równowagę.

Gdy ją odzyskał, przyjrzał się temu, co go prawie przewróciło. Wyglądało na stare sanie, prawdopodobnie z tej wystawy sprzed kilku lat, która stała za Midgardem. Aż się zdziwił, że wciąż tu są, kto w ogóle _zajmował się_ śmieciami, które tu trafiały? Tony nie słyszał, żeby ktoś tu wchodził w ostatnich latach – poza nastolatkami podpuszczającymi się do wspinaczki na górę – wszyscy zbytnio bali się jotuna, który według plotek żył na szczycie.

Tony uważał, że to bzdura; plotki zaczęły się krótko po jego urodzeniu i przez kilka lat był tym zaciekawiony, próbował poznać jakieś szczegóły, ale żaden z dorosłych w Midgardzie nie wiedział więcej od dzieci. Nie mógł z nich niczego wydobyć, więc się poddał, niebieski wielkolud z ostrymi zębami i pazurami, który lubił ludzkie mięso? Pfff. Uwierz, jeśli ( _może jeśli_ ) zobaczy.

Przechodząc między stosami odpadów – będzie musiał poskarżyć się burmistrzowi Fury’emu na stan tego miejsca – cały czas szukał wzrokiem wylotów rur, które transportowały tu śmieci z Midgardu. Nie wiedział, co asowie robili ze swoimi odpadkami, ale jego ojciec pomógł zaprojektować ten system i był pewien, że wychodziły z góry gdzieś blisko. Będzie musiał szukać tuż pod wylotem, jeśli chciał znaleźć swoje pudełko, prawdopodobnie nie przemieściło się daleko w ciągu niecałych 48 godzin.

Kilka minut zajęło mu poruszanie się niepewnym krokiem, zanim zauważył wylot. Wydał triumfalny okrzyk i zbliżył się. Cieszył się, że system był na tyle zaawansowany, by mieć dwa tunele – jeden na odpadki organiczne, drugi na resztę. Nie chciałby wspinać się po czymś gnijącym. Był prawie pewien, że te organiczne w ogóle spadały poza górę – a na pewno był za to wdzięczny.

Gdy dotarł bliżej, aż zaklął, gdy zauważył, że kupka śmieci przypominała kształtem zjeżdżalnię. Musiał stąpać ostrożnie, czołgać się, a w niektórych miejscach nawet iść bokiem, żeby dotrzeć do najnowszych śmieci, które były bliżej krawędzi. Boże, miał szczęście, że nie wyrzucono ich później, kilka dni i poleciałyby prosto w przepaść. Tony ostrożnie zajrzał za krawędź i cieszył się, że nie należy do tych, którym robi się słabo na wysokościach, droga na dół była długa. Góra wyglądała, jakby była przecięta przepaścią. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie wiodła, ani jak głęboka była, ale nie mógł dojrzeć dna i to było wystarczająco przerażające. Szybko odwrócił się po obliczeniu, ile kroków może zrobić, zanim będzie na krawędzi. Wierząc swoim liczbom, pochylił się i zaczął szukać.

Pół godziny zajęło mu zauważenie, że midgardczycy wyrzucali _tak dużo_. Do tego wszystko było w niezłym stanie. Podejrzewał, że to naturalne przy tak rozbuchanych świętach, zanim następna Gwiazdka przyszła, trzeba było się pozbyć wszystkich staroci. Inżynier w nim płakał z powodu takiego marnotrawstwa i żądał, żeby uratował tyle, ile się da, ale jego praktyczna strona wiedziała, że nie da rady znieść ze sobą połowy wysypiska aż do Midgardu. Musiało mu wystarczyć odłożenie na bok kilku interesujących przedmiotów, rozłożenie kilku innych dla niezwykle użytecznych części i wyrzuceniu reszty z powrotem na kupę. Szukając, ledwo zauważył, gdy końcówki jego palców zbladły, a ręce zaczęły mu się delikatnie trząść. _Na pewno_ nie zauważył postaci, która pojawiła się na wysypisku po przejściu przez często używaną, ale ukrytą ścieżkę, schowaną między skałami.

Za to postać zauważyła _Tony’ego_. Zatrzymała się nagle i cofnęła między skały, by ukryć się i przyglądnąć intruzowi ze zdumieniem i zabarwioną podejrzeniami ciekawością.

Tony przygotował sobie ładną kupkę, ale wciąż nie udało mu się znaleźć tego, po co przyszedł. Nogi zaczęły mu drętwieć, więc wyprostował się i rozciągnął lekko, oczyma wciąż szukając swojego pudełka. Miał zamiar przejść do innej sekcji, odwrócił się i nawet nie zdążył zrobić pierwszego kroku, gdy zauważył coś ciemniejszego niż cienie poruszającego się w szczelinie między kamieniami. Zamrugał, ale ten ktoś zdążył zareagować, wynurzając się z wnęki.

Był to wysoki, bardzo niebieski mężczyzna z trochę za długimi paznokciami i bez butów. Jego włosy były długie i czarne jak jego paznokcie; na pewno sięgałyby mu za ramiona, gdyby nie rozwiewał ich wiatr. Jego, również czarne, spodnie, wisiały nisko na biodrach i były poszarpane u dołu. Zieleń jego peleryny była tak ciemna, że różniła się od jego włosów jedynie szmaragdowym połyskiem. Przybysz mrużył swoje krwistoczerwone oczy. Tony zobaczył go, a ten po chwili otworzył usta i zażądał: - Co ty _tu robisz_?

Ostatnie słowa były prawie warknięciem, a Tony’ego tak to zaskoczyło, że aż się wzdrygnął. Niestety, przesunął się przez to bliżej krawędzi, która osłabiona, szybko zaczęła się kruszyć. Wydał tylko spanikowany okrzyk, zaczął machać rękami, by zachować równowagę, co jednak nie pomagało, gdy ziemia osuwała mu się spod nóg. Jego myśli były tak wypełnione wspomnieniem kanionu i wizją Tony’owego naleśnika, że nie zauważył pewnych i szybkich kroków tajemniczej postaci, która szybko schwyciła go za sweter. Czarne paznokcie wbiły się w materiał, ale nieznajomy szybko zrobił kilka kroków w tył, ciągnąc za sobą midgardczyka i sprawiając, że ten się potknął i poleciał do przodu. Wylądowałby na tej niebieskiej piersi, gdyby tamten nie syknął i nie przesunął ich obu w ostatniej sekundzie. Gdyby Starkowi nie biło tak szybko serce (prawie spadł z Jotunheimu), pewnie zauważyłby podobieństwo tego ruchu do eleganckiego, tanecznego obrotu.

Skończyło się to tym, że Tony przywarł swoimi plecami do zimnej piersi, a potem tylko odchylił głowę, by ją oprzeć na ramieniu nieznajomego i zaczął dyszeć, jego oddech był widoczny, a on sam rozluźnił się w objęciach swego wybawiciela.

Niestety, nie nacieszył się tym długo, bo usłyszał warknięcie przy uchu i został mocno odepchnięty. Potknął się, trochę spodziewając się, że znowu będzie na krawędzi, ale przed nim był tylko śnieg. Spojrzał w lewo i zobaczył przepaść jakiś metr od siebie. Miejsce, z którego przyszedł nieznajomy było po prawej, w podobnej odległości. Tony powoli, raczej z niedowierzania niż strachu, odwrócił się w stronę przybysza. Niebieskoskóry mężczyzna ( _jotun_ usłyszał w głowie) skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wpatrywał się w niego z gniewem.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zażądał ponownie.

Tony podejrzewał, że chciał on wyglądać przerażająco, może nawet chciał go odstraszyć, ale ponieważ właśnie uratował mu życie i stał obok kupki śmieci niczym zgrzędliwy staruszek, midgardczyk jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć w plotki o jotunach żywiących się ludzkim mięsem.

\- Ok, po pierwsze – Tony podniósł palec, postanawiając, że potraktuje go jak każdego innego midgardczyka czy asa – prawdopodobnie powinienem ci podziękować za to, że nie pozwoliłeś mi odtworzyć dziecięcego eksperymentu z arbuzem w tej przepaści. – Podniósł drugi palec, lekko rozbawiony zmarszczonym czołem rozmówcy. – Po drugie, szukam pudełka z częściami zapasowymi, mniej więcej takiego rozmiaru – pokazał rękami – które powinno mieć _’części i duperele’_ wypisane niedbale czarnym markerem na wierzchu. Widziałeś je?

Odpowiedź zajęła chwilę jotunowi, a Tony czekał cierpliwie - na tyle, na ile potrafił.

\- Przebyłeś całą tę drogę… po pudełko?

\- Są tam ważne rzeczy – opowiedział Tony – więc, widziałeś je?

Jotun przechylił głowę, mierząc rozmówcę wzrokiem, by w końcu oznajmić: - Nie jesteś asem.

\- Nie, jestem midgardczykiem – odpowiedział i nie umknęło mu, jak te słowa sprawiły, że tamten rozluźnił się nieco.

\- Ach. – Pokiwał głową nieznajomy. – Niższe miasto.

Tony zastanawiał się, czy powinno go to obrazić; wiedział, że niektórzy asowie myśleli, że są lepsi od midgardczyków – jakby srali złotem, czy coś – ale, patrząc na to ze szczytu góry, wiedział, że Midgard jest trochę niżej. Postanowił odebrać ten komentarz jako odnoszący się do lokacji, a nie poczucia wyższości, w końcu _ten_ gościu nie był asem.

\- Tak, jasne – odparł Tony. – To widziałeś moje pudełko?

\- Musi być dla ciebie cenne, skoro zawędrowałeś tak daleko – zastanawiał się na głos jego rozmówca. – Ciekawe jak tu się w ogóle dostało?

Tony zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się, czy jotun próbował oszacować, czy to pudełko jest warte skradzenia – albo popełnienia morderstwa – ale naprawdę wydawał się po prostu ciekawy. Było w tym coś jeszcze, ale midgardczyk nie był w stanie tego rozszyfrować; cokolwiek to było, nie wydawało się wrogie. Zdecydował, że powie prawdę.

\- Moja przyjaciółka je wyrzuciła. Nie wiedziała, że go potrzebuję.

 _Chociaż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, kurwa, myślała, że może dotykać czegoś w moim warsztacie_. Tony wypuścił głośno powietrze, starając się zignorować swoją frustrację i skupić na jotunie. Zamrugał, gdy udało mu się rozpoznać tamto wcześniejsze uczucie: było to rozczarowanie.

\- Ach, tak. – Jotun pokiwał głową. – Wiem o tym pudełku.

Tony rozpogodził się.

\- Naprawdę? – Zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, nie zauważając, jak jego ruch zdumiał mężczyznę. – Wiesz gdzie jest?

Ten zawahał się przez dłuższą chwilę i Tony prawie zaczął wibrować z powodu wewnętrznej energii – a może to była lekka hipotermia.

\- Ja je mam – przyznał, spoglądając na ścieżkę, którą przybył. – Mogę je przynieść.

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie mógł się powstrzymać, przekopywanie się przez odpadki było zabawne i na pewno znalazł skarby, które przydadzą się do jego wynalazków – będzie musiał pamiętać, żeby je wziąć ze sobą w drodze na dół – ale fakt, że będzie mógł zejść stąd i wrócić do domu przed zmrokiem? To była fantastyczna wiadomość.

\- To byłoby świetne, naprawdę, dzięki. - _Mroziku_ i _Śnieżynko_ miał na końcu języka, ale wyjątkowo powstrzymał się przed daniem nowemu znajomemu przezwiska. Nie mógł być pewien tego, jak on to przyjmie, a nie chciał go zdenerwować, skoro ten miał jego pudełko. Pomyślał o tym przed chwilę i wyciągnął dłoń. Wiedział, że według plotek dotyk jotuna zamrozi go, ale gościu nie był olbrzymem, więc kto wie, czy zamrażanie było prawdą?

\- Jestem Tony Stark.

Nieznajomy spojrzał na jego rękę, jakby była zainfekowana.

\- Nie mogę cię dotknąć.

Midgardczyk zmarszczył czoło i pozwolił swojej ręce opaść.

\- Czekaj, to jest prawdą? – Zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. – Co jeszcze? Błękit, oczywiście, nie za bardzo olbrzym, czy, zakładam, jedzenie ludzi? Ale mrożąca skóra tak?

\- Nie lękasz się? Mogę cię zabić dotykiem.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mogłeś mnie zabić, nic nie robiąc. – Uśmiechnął się. – Uratowałeś mnie i jeszcze postarałeś się mnie _nie_ dotknąć. Myślę, że nie mam się czego bać.

Całkowite niedowierzanie malujące się na twarzy jotuna byłoby zabawne, gdyby nie sprawiło, że współczucie ścisnęło serce Tony’ego. Jak długo widział on tylko strach innych? Do diabła, ile czasu minęło odkąd ktoś tu w ogóle był? _Jak długo był samotny?_

\- Widzę – wyszeptał przybysz, w ogóle nie brzmiąc na przekonanego, ale na jego ustach zaczynał igrać nieśmiały uśmiech. Zaczął iść w stronę ścieżki ostrożnymi krokami, jakby bał się, że jego nowy towarzysz ucieknie. – Zaprowadzę cię do twego pudełka.

Tony przez chwilę wyobraził sobie, że zostanie poprowadzony w jakieś odludne miejsce i zabity, ale, naprawdę, po co prowadzić go jeszcze dalej? Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, trochę niżej czy _wyżej_ nie robiło żadnej różnicy. Kilkoma szybkimi krokami znalazł się u boku jotuna, który zerknął z zaskoczeniem przez ramię, ale wciąż prowadził go po często używanej ścieżce między skałami i śniegiem.

\- Więc – zaczął Tony, bo nie podobała mu się ta cisza. – Dlaczego wziąłeś moje pudełko?

\- Nie powiedziałem, że je wziąłem – odpowiedział tamten, broniąc się.

Tony tylko parsknął.

\- Poszło na śmietnik, ale go nie ma _na_ śmietniku, a teraz idziemy, zakładam, do twojego domu. Bywam genialny, ale nawet idiota dodałby dwa do dwóch.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jego właściciel przyjdzie go poszukać.

\- I ja cię nie oskarżam – odpowiedział lekko Tony. – Było na wysypisku, można było założyć, że nie jest już potrzebne. Po prostu pytałem, dlaczego _ty_ je chciałeś.

Zapadła dłuższa cisza, w której Tony praktycznie słyszał, jak jotun zastanawia się czy odpowiedzieć, czy nie. W końcu, szeptem tak cichym, że midgardczyk ledwo go usłyszał ponad wyciem wiatru, odpowiedział: - Niektóre części były mi potrzebne.

\- O, które? – zapytał automatycznie Tony, zainteresowany, bo udało mu się znaleźć innego inżyniera lub wynalazcę. Dopiero po zadaniu tego pytania coś do niego dotarło. _Potrzebował czegoś ze środka_. Tony zaczął podejrzewać, co takiego usłyszy i się nie mylił.

Głos jotuna brzmiał inaczej, wyrażając coś między entuzjazmem a zakłopotaniem, gdy powiedział: - Mam windę i są w niej koła zębate, które przestały funkcjonować. Zastanawiam się nad jej ulepszeniem.

Tony nagle poczuł się, jakby każde drobnostkowe przekleństwo rzucone pod adresem Pepper za wyrzucenie jego rzeczy i to, że sklepy nie miały ich w ofercie, robiło z niego niewyobrażalnego niewdzięcznika. Jeśli ten gość nigdy nie schodził ze szczytu - Tony dużo tu zakładał, uważał jednak, że ludzie zauważyliby niebieściutkiego gościa w sąsiedztwie – to wszystko, czego potrzebował musiał znaleźć na wysypisku obok swojego domu.

Dobra, teraz to _on_ czuł się jak jeszcze gorszy dupek – ale jedno spojrzenie na towarzysza wystarczyło, by Tony wiedział, że współczucie _nie_ zostanie dobrze odebrane. Więc postanowił zignorować swoją oczywistą konkluzję, tak samo jak swój wstyd.

\- Tak? Jakiego rodzaju windę? Dla rzeczy, ludzi, ton kamieni? Jaką siłę ma maleńka?

Jotun rozpromienił się i zaczął wyjaśniać, gestykulując szeroko, a Tony był szczęśliwy, mogąc mu towarzyszyć, rzucając sugestie i opisując dla porównania windy w Midgardzie. Jasnym było, że przybysz sam ją zbudował metodą prób i błędów – ale nadal, zbudować samodzielnie windę bez schematu czy odpowiedniego sprzętu? Tony był _pod cholernym wrażeniem_. Sam był geniuszem, najmądrzejszym w Midgardzie, a może nawet i Asgardzie, ale, _kurczę_ , ten gościu prawdopodobnie mógłby mu dorównać.

Nie rozmawiali dłużej niż dziesięć minut, ale Boże, jak cudownie angażujące to były minuty. Tony był rozczarowany, gdy dotarł do podestu znajdującego się tuż pod drzwiami. Jotun wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej niezadowolonego i nawet przerwał w połowie zdania. Nie chciał spojrzeć Tony’emu w oczy, gdy kazał mu poczekać, a sam podszedł pośpiesznym krokiem do drzwi. Tony mógł tylko schować dłonie pod pachami i czekać na jego powrót. Zamknął on za sobą drzwi, więc midgardczyk, zamiast się w nie wgapiać, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na krajobraz, który od razu zaparł mu dech w piersiach.

Góra była pokryta śniegiem, którego płatki spadały z nieba, wirując na wietrze, a Migard i Asgard były rozświetlone i migotały niczym choinki, które ich mieszkańcy tak lubili stroić co roku.

\- Wow – szepnął.

Nie uśmiechał mu się powrót, ale to zdecydowanie był piękny widok. Ten jotun naprawdę wybrał niezłe miejsce na swój, w gruncie rzeczy, balkon.

\- Tony Starku? – rozległ się cichy głos, zaskakując go, ale tym razem był wystarczająco daleko od krawędzi, by nie być w niebezpieczeństwie. Odwrócił się i ujrzał swojego gospodarza, który trzymał pudełko tak, żeby midgardczyk mógł je wziąć bez dotykania jego skóry. Drzwi były delikatnie uchylone, ale i tak nie mógł niczego dojrzeć.

Zamiast zabrać pudełko, otworzył je i zaczął przeglądać jego zawartość. Po ich rozmowie, mógł się domyślić co przydałoby się jotunowi i, na szczęście, jedyna rzecz, której potrzebował, nie była jedną z nich. Kiedy znalazł to, czego szukał, wyciągnął to zadowolony z siebie. Za to jego nowy znajomy ponownie patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem. Tony tylko się uśmiechnął szeroko.

\- Tylko tego potrzebuję, możesz zatrzymać resztę.

\- Ty… - zaczął jotun, wpatrując się z zaciśniętymi ustami to w pudełko, to w swojego gościa. – Nie wdrapałeś się na tę górę tylko po jedną część.

 _Nie_ \- przyznał mu w myślach rację Tony, choć nie miał zamiaru tego mówić na głos.

\- Ech. – Tony machnął wolną ręką. – Jestem pełen niespodzianek. – Wydawało się, że jotun zacznie protestować, więc wprost go zapytał: - Naprawdę będziesz narzekał? Poza tym – dodał – nie chcę tego wszystkiego taszczyć na dół.

Gdy mówił, jotun przysunął do siebie pudełko, a na jego twarzy malowała się mieszanka emocji. Midgardczyk wiedział, że tamten był gotów mu je oddać, ale ulga i wdzięczność, które pojawiły się w jego spojrzeniu, sprawiły, że coś w środku Tony’ego się ogrzało. Wiedział, że postąpił właściwie. _Spróbuj to pobić najlepszy Darczyńco, chciałbym zobaczyć, jak robisz coś tak wartościowego_. Nie żeby jego ego potrzebowało zachwytów, jakie by usłyszał, mówiąc o tym – razem z wyrzutami Pepper – ale spodobało mu się maleńki uśmiech, który zawitał na twarzy nieznajomego.

\- Loki – oznajmił on nagle. Gdy Tony zmarszczył brwi, szybko wytłumaczył: - Jestem Loki.

Uśmiech szybko wrócił na twarz Tony’ego.

\- Miło cię poznać. – Powitał go machnięciem ręki, w której trzymał część. – I, o ile naprawdę nie chcę tego kończyć, muszę zejść stąd zanim zapadnie zmrok.

Jotun – nie, _Loki_ \- wyraźnie posmutniał, uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy, przez co Tony chciał go znów wywołać, co było dziwne, zazwyczaj nie obchodziło go, co myślą inni. Może to dlatego, że Loki był enigmą? Dlatego, że oddał mu pudełko? A może to po prostu zimno. Tak, uznajmy, że to przez zimno.

\- Ja… - Loki zawahał się. – Je znam szybszą drogę.

\- Tak? Szczerze, w tej chwili im szybciej, tym lepiej.

Tony spojrzał na swoje dłonie, w których _na pewno_ tracił czucie. Włożył część pod ramię, wyłożył rękawiczki i je założył. Ograniczały jego ruchy, ale nie powodowały odmrożeń, cecha, którą warto było dogłębniej zbadać.

\- Będziesz musiał wejść do środka – ostrzegł go Loki, jakby w tym momencie cokolwiek było zdolne powstrzymać przed tym Tony’ego.

Ten tylko skinął głową w kierunku jotuna i powiedział: - Prowadź.

Tony zaczynał mieć dość tych wszystkich dziwnych spojrzeń, które rzucał mu Loki, ale nic nie powiedział, gdy ten poczłapał do drzwi, otworzył je i gestem zaprosił do środka. Midgardczyk wszedł, jakby ten dom nie różnił się od domu Rhodey’ego czy Steve’a, ale od razu się zatrzymał, gdy zobaczył wnętrze. Szeroko otworzył usta i oczy z podziwu; cała jaskinia była cudownym dziełem z trybików, lodu i kamienia z misternymi żłobienia i pętlami materiału, przez co coś, co mogłoby być fabryką, zmieniało się w swego rodzaju cudowną krainę metalu i zimy.

\- Ja _cię_ … -wyszeptał Tony, aż świerzbiło go, by wszystkiego dotknąć, jego umysł błagał go, by to wszystko rozebrać, a kolana żądały by opadł na nie i zaczął błagać, by móc tu pozostać, aż nie rozgryzie do końca tego mechanizmu i jego twórcy.

Nawet nie zauważył, że Loki zawołał go, czy ostrożnie, ale z determinacją zaczął ciągnąć za rękaw. Ruszył za nim, tam, gdzie go prowadził, obracając dookoła głową, zadając pytanie za pytaniem o konstrukcję, dlaczego lód się nie topił i czy to było _prawdziwe złoto_ w rytach na niektórych metalowych częściach?

Chwilę mu zajęło zrozumienie, że się zatrzymał. Gdy to zrobił zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zauważając, że Loki stoi kilka metrów dalej. Pudełko leżało na ziemi, a on trzymał w ręku sznur, który był wcześniej okręcony wokół haka w ścianie. Uśmiechał się z rozbawieniem, ale i z zadowoleniem.

\- Ty to wszystko zbudowałeś, prawda? – zapytał Tony.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Loki. – Zajęło mi to wiele lat.

\- Ale _jak_? – dopytywał Tony.

Loki potrząsnął głową.

\- Rozmowa z tobą sprawiła mi przyjemność – zaczął cicho i Tony wiedział, że to pożegnanie, więc zaczął jęczeć, ale jego gospodarz tylko głośniej powiedział: - Dziękuję za twoje części. Nie zobaczymy się już, ale to spotkanie było bardzo miłe. – Pewniej chwycił linę. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz słabego żołądka.

\- Co? – zaczął pytać Tony, ale uśmiech Lokiego stał się łobuzerski, gdy pociągnął za linę i ziemia otworzyła się pod stopami jego gościa, który zaklął, ale już spadł do rury i zaczął gwałtownie zsuwać się po czymś, co sprawiało wrażenie zabudowanej zjeżdżalni.

Tony szybko zaczął się śmiać i wrzeszczeć, a jego serce pompowało adrenalinę, gdy na niektórych zakrętach aż się obracał do góry nogami. Po jakichś pięciu minutach, nie więcej, małe czerwone światełko rozjaśniło tunel i nagle otworzyła się pokrywa i wyleciał z tunelu, lądując twarzą w śniegu. Przeturlał się na plecy, wypluł śnieg, ręką ocierając jego resztki z twarzy. Gdy w końcu udało mu się skupić wzrok, zauważył, że jest na przedmieściach Midgardu, naprzeciwko zsypów, które wysyłały śmieci na górę.

Tony przekręcił się, podniósł się, by być na czworaka i by spojrzeć na górę, z której właśnie został zrzucony – w zsypie na śmieci, obrzydlistwo – przez niezwykle mądrego i złośliwie psotnego jotuna.

Tony wyszczerzył zęby w stronę góry w pełnym zapału uśmiechu. Loki myślał, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy? Cóż, myli się. Tony Stark był upartym dupkiem, a jeśli chciał odpowiedzi na swe pytania, można być pewnym, że znajdzie sposób, by je zdobyć. Teraz potrzebował jedynie szybszej drogi na górę.

Zerknął na zsyp z błyskiem w oku; jeśli Loki wpadł na to, jak zesłać go na dół, to on na pewno znajdzie bezpieczny sposób wysłania siebie na górę.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony pracował przez większą część nocy i następnego dnia. Pepper wpadła rano, żeby go przeprosić i wręczyć mu ciasteczka domowej roboty. On pochylał się nad zbroją i z maniakalnym uśmiecham gadał do siebie. Zmusiła go, by zjadł śniadanie, ale poza tym zostawiła w spokoju. Wiedziała, że wciąż był na nią zły – pomimo zaangażowania w nowy projekt – i nie chciała mu się zbytnio narzucać.

I dobrze, jego złość w większości zniknęła po tym, co odkrył na szczycie, ale nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć. Tony ją uwielbiał, ale nigdy nie zrozumiałaby jego wyprawy na Jotunheim czy rozmowy z Lokim. Lepiej, że myślała, że pracował nad prezentem dla kogoś lub wymyślał nowe sposoby na ominięcie świątecznych hord.

Gdy była u niego, obowiązkowo pochwalił jej uroczy gwiazdkowy strój i zdolnościkulinarne, aż w końcu wyszła, przewracając oczami i trzepiąc go po uszach, ale prawie uśmiechając się z powodu jego wygłupów. Obiecała też, że wpadnie za kilka dni i wyciągnie go na zakupy, jeśli do tego czasu ich nie skończy. Tony zignorował groźbę i wrócił do kończenia zbroi. Była czerwona i złota; okropnie gwiazdkowa, ale jakie inne materiały miał do wyboru w okresie świątecznym? Była niezwykle lekka, miała świetny system filtrujący powietrze i łatwo się ją zakładało i ściągało. W końcu nie musiała latać, wystarczyło, żeby ochroniła go przed najgorszymi śmieciami i nierównościami w zsypie.

Wyniesienie jej z domu było proste, nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jego dziwne urządzenie – gorsze prezenty były przenoszone wokół. Największym problemem było wyjście z miasta, tak, by nie zostać zauważonym przez jednego z jego _wielu_ zalotników. Zajęło mu to dodatkowe dwadzieścia minut, bo musiał się schować i zawrócić, gdy zauważył jedną z wytrwalszych kobiet.

Przedmieścia Midgardu były na szczęście puste, więc ustawił swoją zbroję obok wylotu zsypu. Odłożył też drugą z trzymanych rzeczy: czyste i szczelnie zamknięte metalowe pudełko, które, miał nadzieję, że przetrwa podróż. Nie zmieści go w zbroi, więc będzie musiał się postarać go nie puścić. Najbardziej bał się, że wyleci w przepaść. Tony potrzebował sposobu na wejście do domu Lokiego i to była jego najlepsza szansa – w końcu nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo będzie on podatny na jego uroczy uśmiech i czarującą osobowość.

Kładąc pudełko u stóp zbroi, Tony rzucił okiem na zsyp. Nie udało mu się znaleźć starych planów jego ojca, więc musiała mu wystarczyć standardowa wiedza o tym systemie. Loki zrobił więcej, mając mniej, poza tym wczoraj nic sobie nie zrobił bez zbroi. Tym razem chciał to zrobić bardziej komfortowo, naprawdę nie potrzebował nowych siniaków.

Gdyby Pepper znała jego plany, powiedziałaby mu, że powinien zdobyć więcej informacji, zrobić z jedną czy dwie próby, ale po co czekać? Chciał znów porozmawiać z Lokim, a Tony zawsze wolał iść od razu na głęboką wodę, zamiast tracić czas przy brzegu.

\- Dobra, jedziemy – wymamrotał, odwrócił się plecami do zbroi i rozłożył ręce. – Złóż.

Zbroja zareagowała na jego głos, otworzyła się i przesunęła, by go otoczyć. _Jak prezent gwiazdkowy_ \- pomyślał z uśmiechem, tylko trochę się krzywiąc, gdy pociągnęła go za włosy i trochę przycisnęła nogę. - _Trzeba jeszcze nad nią trochę popracować._ Na szczęście za bardzo go nie poturbowało; gdy miał ją już na sobie, pochylił się z niewielką trudnością i schwycił pudełko. Podejście do zsypu było trochę trudniejsze, zbroja była lekka, ale chodziło się w niej dziwnie i niezgrabnie – ale w końcu, po prawie minucie (a powinno mu to zająć dwadzieścia sekund) dał radę otworzyć zsyp i wejść do środka.

Zsyp miał w środku metalowy talerz, można było na nim upchać śmieci i wcisnąć guzik, który je wciągał i wrzucał je do rury, które prowadziła na górę. Tony były tylko trochę poddenerwowany spadaniem, specjalnie przygotował dobrą amortyzację w hełmie, ale, w przeciwieństwie do wczorajszej podróży _w dół_ tym razem poleci _w górę_ i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że wszystko skalibrował na tyle, żeby przeżyć tę podróż.

Cóż, raz kozie śmierć.

Wziąwszy głęboki wdech i ścisnąwszy mocniej pudełko, Tony wyciągnął rękę w stronę guzika i uderzył go swą rękawicą. Podłoga, na której stał, natychmiast rozsunęła się i poczuł się tak samo, jak wczoraj w jaskini. Tym razem, zanim zaczął spadać, wydał z siebie jedynie krótki okrzyk zdumienia.

Spadał krótko zanim uderzył w dół rury. Zaklął i już był wciągany w górę, obijając się po drodze o ściany, a w jednym miejscu nawet przekoziołkował, gdy tunel zrobił coś, co sprawiło, że pożałował, że zjadł śniadanie. Chciał zamknąć oczy, ale obawiał się, że będzie mu tylko gorzej. Tak było, gdy ludzie nie widzieli, gdzie lecą, prawda?

Boże, w tym momencie nie wiedział, co _mogłoby_ być gorszego. Miał szczęście, że wciąż na tyle czuł rękę, że był w stanie trzymać to cholerne pudełko, skoro ledwo się trzymał.

Podróż wydawała się trwać wieczność i gdy w końcu dotarł do końca tunelu – tym razem bez ostrzegawczo mrugającego światełka – znów uderzył o ścianę i wypadł przez wylot, który się pod nim otworzył. Spadł twarzą w stertę śmieci i leżał w niej przez dobrą minutę, użalając się nad sobą i nowymi siniakami. Ruszył się dopiero wtedy, gdy silniejszy podmuch wiatru poruszył niektóre rzeczy. Tony wiedział, że zrobił zbroję z materiałów dobrej jakości, ale nie wiedział, ile czasu minie, zanim nie zaczną pokrywać się lodem.

Wstał, chwycił pudełko i zgramolił się ze sterty. Został w zbroi, póki nie dotarł do wnęki, przez którą wczoraj prowadził go Loki. Tony ubrał się na cebulkę, żeby wytrzymać w temperaturze, jaka była tu na górze, ale i tak miał nadzieję, że, jak już jotun dowie się, że tu jest, będzie na zewnątrz tylko kilka minut. Jednak wcześniej musiał jeszcze zaciągnąć zbroję pod jego drzwi i mu się to nie uśmiechało. Wciąż było mu trochę niedobrze po podróży zsypem, nawet jeśli to i tak był lepszy sposób dostania się tu niż wspinaczka.

Tony skupił się na tej myśli, wyszedł ze zbroi, zamknął ją i zarzucił na plecy. Pudełko włożył pod pachę i ruszył w górę.

Teoretycznie Tony wiedział, że droga zajmie mu mniej więcej tyle samo czasu, co wczoraj, ale każda minuta mu się ciągnęła. Było mu zimno, był zmęczony i nikt nie zabawiał go rozmową, żeby o tych dwóch rzeczach zapomniał. Skupił się na tym, co powie Lokiemu, jak przekona go, żeby go wpuścił, a może nawet jak poprosi o miejsce przy ogniu? Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Loki chodził wczoraj tylko w spodniach i pelerynie, może jotuni nie czują mrozu? To byłoby do bani. Naprawdę przydałoby mu się teraz właśnie trochę ogrzewania.

Gdy w końcu dotarł na szczyt, niezwykle mu ulżyło, gdy mógł wcisnąć zbroję za jakiś kamień i podejść te kilka kroków pod drzwi Lokiego. Ocierając pot z twarzy – jeśli nie będzie uważał to jeszcze zacznie drżeć z zimna, skoro wysiłek fizyczny się skończył – nawet nie próbował delikatnie zapukać, tylko od razu zaczął walić pięścią w drzwi. Widział jak głęboka była ta jaskinia, jeśli właściciela nie było w pobliżu, mógłby tego nawet _nie usłyszeć_.

Uderzył w drzwi cztery razy i odsunął się, by poczekać. Nie spojrzał na widok za nim, zbyt skupiony na cieszeniu się brakiem mdłości, by narażać się na nie ponownie. Wczoraj tunel był fajny. Dzisiaj? Nie za bardzo. Możliwe też, że droga w dół była lepsza dla żołądka niż jego sposób dostania się z powrotem na górę.

Tony nie wiedział, ile to trwało – nie liczył – chuchał w dłonie i próbował je rozgrzać. Zakrywały mu połowę twarzy, gdy drzwi w końcu się otworzyły i niebieska głowa wyjrzała zza nich podejrzliwie, trzymając pazurami ich krawędź. Tony opuścił dłonie i z uśmiechem zawołał: - Cześć Loki!

Szok, jako pojawił się na twarzy jotuna był przezabawny: otworzył on szeroko swoje czerwone oczy, a jego ręka zsunęła się z drzwi.

- _Tony Stark_?

Midgardczykowi pochlebiało, że został zapamiętany, ale, jak to zaczynało być częste przy Lokim, uczucie to szybko zmieniło się w coś smutnego, gdy ten, mrużąc oczy, zapytał: - Co ty tu robisz?

Jego twarz wyrażała podejrzliwość i zdenerwowanie, ale jego głos był delikatny i przekazywał zaskoczenie. Wydawało się, że sam jest na siebie zły z tego powodu. Szybko wyprostował się i otworzył szerzej drzwi, by wyglądać na wyższego i groźniejszego.

\- Nie możesz dostać z powrotem tego, co było w twoim pudełku.

Tony wciąż się uśmiechał.

\- Nie miałem zamiaru o nie prosić; mówiłem, są _twoje_.

\- Więc dlaczego _tu_ jesteś?

To na pewno był syk. Tony aż zadrżał, ale równie dobrze mogło to być spowodowane zimnem.

\- Czego _chcesz_?

 _Nie będzie zbyt śmiałym powiedzenie ‘ciebie’?_ \- pomyślał Tony, ale to prawdopodobnie byłoby zbyt dużo dla płochliwego jotuna. Będzie musiał dać sobie radę bez, tak dlań naturalnego, flirtowania.

\- Krótkiego kursu jotunowskiego budownictwa? – odpowiedział i patrzył jak jego rozmówca mruga gwałtownie. – Twój dom jest _niesamowity_ i muszę wiedzieć, jak to zrobiłeś. Och!

Tony szybko przemknął na bok i złapał swoją wejściówkę. Wracając, zauważył zaciekawienie, jakie Loki okazywał na widok jego zbroi, mierzył ją wzrokiem i nawet wychylił się trochę za drzwi, ale gdy Tony podszedł, natychmiast wrócił za nie. Obracając dłonie midgardczyk aktywował czujniki, które otworzyły pudełko - dwie metalowe płytki, razem tworzące wieko, rozsunęły się na boki, wyglądając jak skrzydła. Usta Lokiego były lekko rozchylone, gdy na to patrzył, a Tony tylko uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem. Umieścił w środku wszelkie drobiazgi, o których wynalazca mógł marzył, a jotun wyglądał, jakby miał w każdej chwili wyrwać to wszystko z jego rąk.

\- Co powiesz na wymianę? – zapytał i poczekał aż Loki znów spojrzy mu w oczy. – Wpuścisz mnie do środka, oprowadzisz, odpowiesz na moje pytania, może nawet czegoś nauczysz. – Loki wyglądał, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy, ale nie powiedział jeszcze _nie_ , więc Tony kontynuował: - W zamian będę ci przemycał części zamienne czy cokolwiek sobie zażyczysz, co znajdę w Midgardzie. Co ty na to?

\- Chcesz się uczyć ode mnie? – Loki wyraźnie miał problem ze zrozumieniem, co takiego usłyszał. – Chcesz spędzić czas ze mną? Tutaj? – Nawet wskazał rękę za siebie. – Wspiąłeś się znowu na tę górę po _coś takiego_?

 _Dobra, niska samoocena_ \- zanotował w myślach Tony.

\- Tak właściwie użyłem zsypu.

\- Użyłeś… - Loki potrząsnął z niedowierzeniem głową. – Ty głupcze. – Zerknął na zbroję. – Zakładam, że dzięki temu przeżyłeś?

\- Hej, twoją metodę też przeżyłem!

\- Zmniejszyłem prędkość twojego spadania! – kłócił się Loki. – Byłem _ostrożny_ z twoim kruchym ciałem.

Tony tylko się uśmiechnął szerzej.

\- Ha! Wiedziałem, że nie chcesz mnie zabić.

Loki tylko wykrzywił się, więc Tony potrząsnął pudełkiem, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

\- Co z naszą wymianą?

Mężczyźnie zajęło chwilę zanim odpowiedział, ale gdy to zrobił, towarzyszył temu gorzki i zbolały uśmiech.

\- Wymiana z Potworem? Nie, Tony Starku. Myślę, że nie jesteś we właściwym miejscu. – Machnął ręką. – Wracaj do swojego miasteczka i waszego świętowania. Nie mam ci do pokazania nic na tyle ważnego, byś chciał tu pozostać.

Mrużąc oczy, Tony odpowiedział: - Dobra, po pierwsze, nie jesteś Potworem, niech to, kurwa, będzie jasne.

Loki nie wyglądał na przekonanego, wyglądał, do diabła, jakby zgadzał się tylko dla _świętego spokoju_.

\- Nie jesteś i nie ma mowy, żebyś zmienił moje zdanie na ten temat. _Po drugie_ jesteś cholernie bardziej interesujący niż ci idioci latający tam w dole, żeby znaleźć nowy najlepszy prezent gwiazdkowy. Gdybym wiedział kilka lat temu, że ktoś taki, jak ty mieszka tu na górze, już wtedy bym tu przyszedł. Nie lubię tego zamieszania, nie lubię dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procent ludzi tam w dole, ale _podoba_ mi się pomysł poznania lepiej _ciebie_. – Tony przerwał i spojrzał na niego z powagą, gdy zapytał: - Pozwolisz mi?

To był ten moment, od którego wszystko zależało.

Jasne, Tony mógłby siedzieć na balkonie i próbować przekonać Lokiego, by z nim porozmawiał, ale wiedział, że jeśli był on pustelnikiem przez większość swojego życia, to był pewnie wystarczająco uparty, by postawić na swoim i nie wpuścić Tony’ego.

Midgardczyk widział emocje igrające na jego twarzy, nie był w stanie ich dokładnie zidentyfikować, ale wahanie było niezwykle oczywiste, gdy spoglądał to na pudełko, to na zbroję, to na Tony’ego. Dopiero, gdy gość zaczął znów chuchać w dłonie, nie mogąc dłużej ignorować zimna, Loki podjął decyzję.

\- Nie poddasz się, nawet jeśli powiem nie, prawda?

Tony uśmiechnął tak samo jak wczoraj, stojąc naprzeciw góry: szczerząc zęby w pełnym zapału uśmiechu.

\- Będę twoim osobistym dzikim lokatorem.

Loki zachichotał, szybko to stłumił, ale Tony wiedział, że będzie próbował znów wywołać tę reakcję, sprawić, iż Loki będzie czuł się wystarczająco dobrze, że nie będzie próbował jej tłumić.

\- Dobrze. – odsunął się, a jego ruchy wciąż były ostrożne. – Pewnie powinieneś wejść do środka.

\- Będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli wezmę zbroję? – zapytał Tony. – Nie chcę otrzaskiwać jej z lodu przed użyciem.

Loki zerknął na nią, wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

\- Zakładam, że byłoby to trudne. – Przerwał. – Sam ją zrobiłeś?

Tony posłał znad ramienia uśmiech w jego stronę, zamknął pudełko i ustawił się, żeby móc podnieść zbroję.

\- Słonko, wszystko co posiadam, robię własnoręcznie.

Nie zauważył, jak oczy Lokiego rozwarły się szeroko, ani ciemniejszego błękitu na jego policzkach, gdy usłyszał to zdrobnienie. Jotun odkaszlnął lekko.

\- Słonko?

Tony zatrzymał się i skrzywił.

\- Sorry – zawołał. – Mam tak. Ksywy, przezwiska, po prostu tak robię. -Wzruszył ramionami, na tyle, na ile mógł ze zbroją przerzuconą przez jedno z nich. – Rzuć we mnie czymś wystarczającą ilość razy, to pewnie zaczaję i przestanę.

\- Nie, mi… - Loki odsunął się, gdy Tony znalazł się bliżej. Na tyle blisko, by usłyszeć następne, prawie wyszeptane słowa: - Mi to nie przeszkadza.

Tony przestąpił z nogi na nogę, łapiąc wzrok Lokiego, żeby się upewnić. Jego gospodarz był zażenowany, ale nie było w tym kłamstwa. _Płochliwy jotun może zostać uznany za nieprzystosowanego społecznie jotuna_. Tony da sobie z tym radę.

\- Gdzie mogę rzucić zbroję?

Loki wskazał na kąt i Tony ruszył w tamtą stronę. Opierając zbroję o skałę, usłyszał, jak drzwi się zamykają i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swojego gospodarza. Wyglądał na zażenowanego, ale midgardczyk był dobry w radzeniu sobie z czymś takim. Skracając dystans, na którym tak tamtemu zależało, uśmiechnął się do niego kącikiem ust.

\- Więc, którym ze swoich wynalazków zachwycisz mnie na początek? – Wyciągnął kusząco pudełko. – A może chcesz pomocy przy naprawie czegoś? Zawsze najlepiej się uczyłem przez praktykę.

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Lokiego wciąż, według Tony’ego, był zbyt nieufny, ale przeważała w nim ta sama radość, którą wyczuł, gdy rozmawiali o windzie. Z jakiegoś powodu miał wrażenie, że ich stosunki szybko się ocieplą

* * *

Dopiero po trzech dniach codziennych wizyt Loki przestał być zrozpaczony, gdy Tony odchodził i zdumiony, gdy powracał. Wyglądało też na to, że w końcu przestał się obawiać pokazania jakim małym dupkiem tak naprawdę jest. Tony, ku jego radości, odpowiadał tym samym. Jotun wciąż trzymał się na dystans i zawsze upewniał się, że dotyka midgardczyka przez warstwy ubrań, ale robili postępy. Pomagało też to, że było tam kurewsko zimno, więc Tony i tak nie odsłaniał za dużo skóry. Loki nigdy nie słyszał o centralnym ogrzewaniu, ani go nie potrzebował, więc w środku było jedynie odrobinę cieplej, bo nie wiało.

Tony dowiedział się też, jak Loki spowolnił upadek w zsypie i wykorzystał podobny mechanizm, by dostawać się na górę. Stworzył też w zbroi system odmrażający i kryjący, by mógł zostawiać ją na dworze zamiast nosić do i z domu. Przy okazji mógł podroczyć się z Lokim, że ten zebrał części, które Tony odłożył tego pierwszego dnia. To był jeden z pierwszych razy, gdy Loki mu się odciął i też mu zaczął docinać.

Naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać wizyty, na którą przyniesie mu części, bo przyjaciel _w końcu_ przyznał się, że jakichś potrzebuje. Był zwykle bardzo powściągliwy w mówieniu, co chciałby od Tony’ego. Midgardczyk był więc pozytywnie nastawiony, wstał wcześnie, kupił, co potrzebował, w tym prezent dla Pepper – przynajmniej w tym roku nie nakrzyczy na niego za zignorowanie świąt.

Był w połowie drogi do zsypu, gdy wszystko poszło w cholerę, bo napadła go jedna z najzacieklejszych wielbicielek. Nie pamiętał jej imienia, ale za to jej duszące perfumy rozpoznawał z daleka, niestety przyszła pod wiatr. Próbował ją zbyć kulturalnie, ale szybko zmienił zdanie, gdy złapała go za ramię i próbowała zaciągnąć z powrotem do miasteczka. Jej obecność była niczym latarnia, więc szybko otoczyła go chmara innych, pełnych nadziei, że zwróci na nich uwagę. Pytanie, czy wybrał już swoje Kochanie, tylko pogorszyło sytuację.

Gdy w końcu pozbył się ostatniego z nich, był w okropnym humorze i zaczął fantazjować o spaleniu miejskiej choinki, żeby poczuć się lepiej. Z przyjemnością złapałby naftę i jakieś zapałki, gdyby wierzył, że to pomoże, ale, znając Midgard, jakimś cudem zrobiliby z tego okazję do _zbratania się_ , zbierając się razem w obliczu takiej tragedii i tym podobne.

Może mógłby zapytać Lokiego, czy mógłby zachomikować się u niego w jaskini na następne półtorej tygodnia? Pewnie nie, zamarzłby, ale może mógłby zaproponować oddzielenie części jaskini, by mógł tam zostać? A może to za dużo? Znał go od trzech dni, pewnie nie spodoba mu się nowy znajomy próbujący się wprowadzić.

Wzdychając, Tony dotarł do zbroi i zaczął ją przygotowywać do założenia. Zaklął, gdy zauważył, że w kieszeni kurtki wciąż ma prezent dla Pepper. Nie miał zamiaru ryzykować powrotu do domu – w sumie, patrząc na to teraz, miał szczęście, że żaden z jego wielbicieli nie zauważył podarku, bo mogliby znaleźć i _zabić_ Pepper z zazdrości – będzie musiał pamiętać, by go wyłożyć, jeśli będą pracowali nad czymś zbyt niebezpiecznym. Mając na sobie zbroję, wszedł do zsypu, pstryknął guzik i przygotował się na spadanie.

Droga do Lokiego minęła, jak zwykle, szybko, gdy ciągnął zbroję pod jego drzwi. Już nawet nie pukał, tylko oparł się o ścianę, popchnął drzwi i zaciągnął zbroję do środka. Zostawił ją tam, gdzie zwykle, ale najpierw upewnił się, że do środka jaskini nie wleci więcej zimnego powietrza, zatrzaskując drzwi. Nie wiedział, gdzie Loki dzisiaj pracuje, ale zanim mógł zacząć swoje zwykłe poszukiwania, ten przerwał mu, cichym głosem oznajmiając: - Spóźniłeś się.

Tony obrócił głowę i zauważył go stojącego przy drabinie, której często używali, zanim nie naprawili windy. Miał skrzyżowane ręce i grymas na twarzy.

\- Sorry – zaczął Tony, chcąc powiedzieć więcej, ale Loki mu przerwał.

\- Masz szminkę na policzku.

Jotun postarał się, by jego głos nie wyrażał niczego, ale Tony tego nie zauważył, zbyt zajęty ścieraniem fioletowego śladu i przeklinaniem. Nawet nie był pewny _kogo_ za to winić.

\- Pierdolone harpie – zaklął Tony. – Nie dadzą wyjść z własnego, pierdolonego domu.

\- Och? – zapytał Loki i Tony spojrzał na niego, słysząc ten ton. Było to coś między rozbawieniem jego problemami a jakby… tęsknotą? – Jesteś tak pożądany?

 _Racja_ \- pomyślał Tony - _ta cała samotność; pewnie chciałby, żeby więcej ludzi nim się interesowało_.

\- Jestem kawałkiem mięsa – poinformował go, starając się pozbawić go złudzeń o swoim ‘szczęściu’. – Każdy chce, żebym go wybrał jako ‘’Kochanie’ na Uroczystości Gwiazdkowej. Co roku jest to samo. Chcą być znani jako mój partner, nie obchodzę żadnego z nich.

\- A ty chciałbyś, żeby twoje ‘Kochanie’ było kimś ważnym dla ciebie? – domyślił się Loki, ale coś dziwnego było w jego głosie.

\- Jeśli mam się napracować nad prezentem dla kogoś czy się go naszukać – odpowiedział Tony – musiałbym być cholernie zachwycony taką osobą. Nie ruszają mnie święta, tak naprawdę staram się ich unikać. Gwiazdka to bajka, a ja jestem tam – wskazał w stronę Midgardu i Asgardu – jedynym, który nie widzi w niej sensu.

Loki skinął wolno głową.

\- Rozumiem.

Na chwilę uciekł w bok wzrokiem, jego ręce wisiały bezużytecznie, patrzył na nie przez chwilę i znów spojrzał na Tony’ego.

\- Może dokończylibyśmy nasze naprawy?

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jasne! Och, i przyniosłem to, o co prosiłeś!

Pochylił się, żeby złapać najnowszy zestaw części, gdy prezent dla Pepper wypadł mu z kieszeni i odtoczył się.

\- Kurwa!

Boże, miał nadzieję, że się nie rozbiło. Było drogą, filigranową, całkowitą stratą pieniędzy, ale wiedział, że miała to na oku od jakiegoś czasu.

Loki podniósł małe, czerwone pudełko i przechylił je w ręku z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było tym, o co poprosiłem.

\- No nie – zgodził się Tony, łapiąc paczkę z rzeczami dla Lokiego. – To naszyjnik dla Pepper. – Ręce jotuna zadrżały lekko, ale nie chciał spojrzeć Tony’emu w oczy, więc wynalazca to zignorował. - _Tu_ są twoje rzeczy. Dorzuciłem kilka, bo były na wyprzedaży.

Loki oddał mu podarek bez słowa, wciąż wpatrując się w to, co trzymał.

\- Dziękuję, Tony.

Tony wyszczerzył się.

\- Nie ma za co! To nad czym dziś pracujemy?

Bez słowa Loki poprowadził go dalej. Tony był zaskoczony tą nagłą ciszą, ale w sumie wciąż dopiero poznawał gościa. Może ten też nie lubił rozmawiać o Gwiazdce? Nie miał zbyt dużo czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić, bo Loki powiódł go zakręconymi, kamiennymi schodami, których wcześniej nie używali. Spojrzał na niego.

\- To coś nowego.

\- Tak – zgodził się cicho Loki. – Zauważyłem, że nie radzisz tu sobie.

\- Hej! Dotrzymuje ci kroku bez problemu!

Uśmieszek znów pojawił się na ustach Lokiego.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli.

Dotarli do końca schodów i gospodarz wskazał mu drzwi w skale. Z podniesionymi brwiami, ale ufając, że Loki nie chce go skrzywdzić, Tony podszedł do nich i je otworzył. Uderzyła go fala ciepłego powietrza. Z przyjemności prawie roztopił się na miejscu. Pokój był pusty, nie licząc kominka, który był źródłem tego ciepła.

\- Nie mogę ogrzać jaskini, nie narażając mojego zdrowia, wygody i machinerii – powiedział Tony’emu. – Ale chciałem stworzył niewielkie miejsce, które będzie ci odpowiadało, a nawet, jeśli to możliwe, będzie można w nim ustawić temperaturę, która będzie pasowała nam obu.

Tony zmusił się, by odciągnąć wzrok od tego wszystkiego, o co chciał zapytać Lokiego, i ujrzał jak ten stoi zażenowany.

\- Czy to… Nie masz nic przeciwko?

Na twarzy Tony’ego z wolna pojawił się uśmiech, ekscytacja rozsadzała mu pierś, zadomowiło się w niej też coś podejrzliwie ciepłego.

\- Loki, to jest zajebiste.

Twarz Lokiego rozpromieniła się, a Tony, zanim zdążył o tym pomyśleć, już podchodził do niego i go obejmował. Ten zamarł, ale midgardczyk postarał się, żeby ich skóra się nie dotykała.

\- Tony! – zabrzmiał spanikowany okrzyk Lokiego, który uniósł dłonie, by go odepchnąć, ale zatrzymał się w pół gestu, zbyt przerażony, że wykona zły ruch.

Unosząc głowę, Tony zaczął go uspokajać: - Nie panikuj, Śnieżynko, nie dotykam cię, ok?

\- Dotykasz – głos Lokiego wciąż był trochę wyższy niż zwykle.

\- Dobra, zgadza się, ale nie _skórą_. Więc spokojnie, wszystko jest ok. Ciesz się uściskiem wdzięczności; przyjaciele tak robią.

Tony poczuł, jak Loki bierze głęboki wdech. Wydawało się, że nie jest w stanie zareagować, aż w końcu szepnął: - Przyjaciele?

Midgardczyk zamrugał, zdziwiony, że to musiało w ogóle być powiedziane na tym etapie, choć nie miał problemów z potwierdzeniem tego. Złapał spojrzeniem krwistoczerwone oczy Lokiego i powiedział pewnie: - _Przyjaciele_.

Zajęło to dłuższą chwilę, ale Loki zrelaksował się i niezwykle wolnymi ruchami – w pełni skupiony na tym, by dotykać tylko materiału – objął ramionami Tony’ego.

Jeśli ten poczuł coś w rodzaju motyli w brzuchu, zrzucił to na resztki mdłości po podróży zsypem. Nie mogło to być nic innego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jutrzejszy rozdział pojawi się pewnie dość późno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malutka wzmianka o byłym Pepper/Tony.

Posiadanie swojego pokoju w jaskini… Loki aż się zarumienił, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał Tony'ego nazywającego go _swoim pokojem_ , ale midgardczyk tak to widział. Nawet przyczepił do drzwi tabliczkę „ _Pokój Tony’ego Starka_ ”. Jotun udawał, że go to zirytowało, ale Tony wiedział, że jego gospodarz kłamie i tak naprawdę jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. No więc posiadanie swojego pokoju sprawiło, że przesiadywanie u przyjaciela było jeszcze łatwiejsze. Przez kilka następnych dni w pomieszczeniu pojawiło się kilka rzeczy: ława i krzesło, żeby Tony mógł sobie spokojnie pracować, gdy Loki manipulował lodem, zamrażając połowę jaskini. Była tam też skrzynka z częściami i zapasowymi narzędziami, którą przyniósł z Midgardu. Wkrótce pokój stał się jego prywatnym warsztatem i było oczywistym, że jotun cieszył się tym, że spędzają razem więcej czasu dzięki tej prywatnej przestrzeni.

Tony wciąż przyzwyczajał się do różnicy temperatur, raz wybiegł z pokoju tylko w spodniach i podkoszulku, z podekscytowaniem wzywając przyjaciela, ale uderzyła go fala zimna i aż wbiegł z powrotem, przeklinając Lokiego, który tylko się z niego śmiał. Teraz miał przy sobie kurtkę, którą zakładał i zwykle rozmawiali przez drzwi, jeśli musiał wyjść, zakładał dodatkowe ubrania, a jeśli jotun musiał wejść, ostrożnie schładzał pomieszczenie. Ten system działał i to tak dobrze, że nagłe walenie w drzwi nieźle zaskoczyło Tony’ego.

Zamrugał, otrząsając się z wynalazczych myśli i zobaczył Lokiego otwierającego drzwi ze zmartwioną miną.

\- Tony?

\- Co się stało?

Tony odłożył narzędzia, a jego myśli pędziły, próbując odgadnąć, co to mogło być. Coś stało się Midgardowi? Burza śnieżna? Wkurzeni wieśniacy z widłami? Nie mogło to być nic zbyt poważnego, Loki wyszedł stąd zaledwie godzinę temu. Co takiego mogło się stać _w godzinę_?

\- Ja… - Loki przełknął. – Przepraszam. Nie uważaliśmy.

\- Na co? – zapytał Tony. – Co masz na myśli? – Rozejrzał się wokół Lokiego, przypominając sobie niektóre ze swoich dramatyczniejszych wypadków. – Pali się coś?

\- Nie.

Loki potrząsnął głową, wyglądał na prawie zdenerwowanego, a na pewno czuł się winny. Znów był w jego towarzystwie skrępowany do cholery! A zrobili takie postępy!

\- Ja, my…

Loki zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Wyprostował się i z twarzą niewyrażającą żadnych emocji, czerwonymi oczyma patrząc prosto przed siebie, powiedział: - Jest wieczór.

Tony zamrugał, czując, że coś mu umyka.

-Okeeej?

\- Temperatura spadła na tyle, że długo w niej nie wytrzymasz – przyznał Loki. – Wspominałeś, że miejsce, do którego przybywasz jest w pewnej odległości od twojego domu. Nie… nie sądzę, że będziesz wystarczająco ciepło ubrany na drogę.

\- Och.

Tony spojrzał na siebie. Był cienko ubrany ze względu na ogrzewanie w tym pokoju, ale, szczerze mówiąc, wątpił, żeby spacer do domu miał mu zaszkodzić. Byłby _do dupy_ , ale dorastał w tym klimacie – nawet jeśli zwykle starał się unikać takich warunków – więc nic by mu się nie stało.

Sęk w tym, jak zauważył Tony, że _nie chciał_ wracać.

Tworzenie dodatków do zbroi szło mu świetnie i do tego wcześniej prowadził naprawdę fantastyczne rozmowy z Lokim. Umiejętność manipulacji lodu jotunów była _fascynująca_ i - choć nie mógł jej osobiście długo oglądać, jeśli ten pracował nad czymś większym, chyba że chciałby sobie coś odmrozić - _uwielbiał_ o niej rozmawiać czy przyglądać się mniejszym rzeczom, które tworzył jego przyjaciel. Ten uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi Tony’ego; to puszenie się i arogancja wobec swoich umiejętności _nie_ powinny być tak ujmujące, ale Tony nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uważał je za urocze. Wolał nie myśleć o tym za dużo.

\- Nie wiem jak.. – zaczął Loki, a Tony aż _widział_ jak nakręca się i wpada w dziurę, tworzoną przez brak pewności siebie i kompleksy. Jego ogólną obawę, że spieprzy sprawę ze swoim jedynym przyjacielem. Tony miał zamiar zdusić to w zarodku.

\- Po prostu zostanę na noc.

Oczy Lokiego rozszerzyły się i Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł zakładać _troszeńkę_ za dużo.

\- To znaczy, nic się nie stało. Lubię tu być - _z tobą_ , ale tę myśl szybko zagłuszył. – Wracam na dół tylko dlatego, że nie mam tu łóżka i ludzie mogliby zauważyć, gdybym zniknął na kilka dni.

Miał kontynuować, ale Loki nagle zapytał: - Zostałbyś?

Tony zamrugał.

\- No tak. Czekaj. – Zmarszczył brwi. – O to się martwiłeś? Ze nie będę chciał?

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie zostałeś – odparł Loki.

\- Nigdy nie poprosiłeś.

\- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz w stanie zasnąć, wiedząc, że to mój dom. – słowa wyleciały szybko z ust Lokiego, jakby bał się je powiedzieć lub, że ich z siebie nie wydusi.

Tony nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego serce może czuć tyle emocji, ale przyjaciel ciągle sprawiał, że czuł więcej i więcej; Boże, jak jego serce _bolało_ , słysząc te słowa. Żałował, że nie ma na sobie czegoś z dłuższym rękawem, żeby przytulić Lokiego.

\- Loki – powiedział delikatnie. – Jesteś pewnie moim najlepszym przyjacielem, dlaczego miałbym się ciebie bać? Co takiego zrobiłem, że tak _myślisz_?

\- Nic – zapewnił go Loki, podnosząc ręce, jakby bronił się przed tymi oskarżeniami. – W ogóle się mnie nie boisz. Ja nie… czasami nie wiem _co_ o tobie myśleć. Tony Starku, czasami trudno mi uwierzyć, że _istniejesz_. – Spuścił wzrok, a jego głos stał się cichszy. – Jesteś zbyt dobry, żeby istnieć, szczególnie tu, przy mnie.

Tony nienawidził, gdy Loki wpadał w taki nastrój. Gdy ujawniało się jak bardzo lata samotnego życia, lata bycia nazywanym potworem _zinternalizował_. Nigdy nie opowiedział dokładnie, jak to się stało, że żył na szczycie, ale powiedział wystarczająco, by Tony domyślił się, że uciekł, będąc jeszcze dzieckiem. To, jak mówił o asach te kilka razy, które o nich wspomniał, sprawiło, że Tony odgadł _skąd_ uciekł i gdzie zaczęły się plotki o jotunie zamieszkującym górę.

Nie winił go za nawyk, który trwał całe jego życie, ale _kurwa_ naprawdę miał ochotę zbić paru asów i przekonać Lokiego, że jest _idealny_ i _piękny_ , a _Asgard niech się pieprzy_. Miał ochotę _przytulić_ Lokiego.

Odwracając się na pięcie, Tony wszedł do swojego pokoju i zaczął przerzucać stertę swetrów, aż dokopał się do kurtki.

\- Tony – zawołał Loki, brzmiąc, jakby odrobinę panikował i był zły na siebie. – Ja nie… Ja wciąż... _możesz_ zostać, nie chciałem…

Gdy założył i zapiął kurtkę wrócił do Lokiego, spoglądając na tę niebieską, wykrzywioną bólem twarz, planując zetrzeć z niej ten strach. Podszedł i objął go w pasie. Uważał, żeby nie oprzeć policzka o jego pierś – bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał to zrobić – a przyjaciel oparł się o niego. Przytulali się dopiero drugi raz, bo jotun wciąż wahał się przed akceptacją czy inicjacją kontaktu, ale przynajmniej tym razem nie bronił się przed jego przyjęciem, skoro Tony zaoferował.

Wkrótce Loki lekko przyciskał dłonie do jego pleców, więc midgardczyk uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel tego nie widzi. Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy, gdy nagle sobie coś uświadomił. _Nie założyłem rękawiczek._.. Tony nie poruszył się, wiedząc, że najmniejszy ruch może sprawić, iż Loki odgadnie, że coś jest nie tak, a ich przyjaźń zrobi jakieś dziesięć kroków w tył. Tamten tego jeszcze nie zauważył, więc Tony skupił się na swoich dłoniach. _Nie szczypią, nie bolą, nie ma żadnych symptomów odmrożenia_. Ugryzł się w policzek. _Ale to może z szoku_.

Mógł to sprawdzić tylko w jeden sposób.

Tony odsunął się, ledwo zauważając jak szybko Loki go puścił czy smutek na jego twarzy. Był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w swoje dłonie, obracając je wte i wewte, przypatrując się im dokładnie; _nic, kompletnie nic_. Tony miał, kurwa, _ręce przyciśnięte do pleców Lokiego_ i nie było ani jednego śladu, że coś było z nimi nie tak.

\- Tony? – zapytał Loki zmartwiony.

Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać, roześmiał się. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który marszczył brwi. Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Dotknąłem twoich pleców.

Loki wciąż nie rozumiał, więc Tony pomachał palcami.

\- Dotknąłem twoich pleców i nie miałem na sobie rękawiczek. Loki, dotknąłem _twojej skóry_.

Najpierw na twarzy jotuna pojawił się szok, a później przerażenie, gdy podszedł, żeby zobaczyć dłonie Tony’ego, ale gdy _zauważył_ , że nic im się nie stało, zmarszczył się, zdumiony i prawie zirytowany.

\- Ale, ale to cię powinno _zranić_.

\- Ale nie zraniło – odpowiedział Tony, jego policzki aż bolały, bo tak szeroko się uśmiechał i miał to gdzieś. – Loki, mogę _cię dotknąć_.

Loki potrząsnął głową, od razu się odsuwając.

\- Nie mogłeś mnie dotykać. To jakaś pomyłka. To tylko…

Ta, Tony nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić. Schwycił rękę Lokiego tak szybko, że ten nie zdążył zareagować. Jotun zamarł, wpatrując się w ich złączone dłonie. Tony, żeby jeszcze utrudnić ich rozdzielenie, splótł ich palce. Pociągnął je, żeby były między nimi, przez co Loki zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu. Uśmiech Tony’ego stał się delikatniejszy.

\- Widzisz? Nie jesteś potworem i mnie nie skrzywdzisz.

\- Nie… - Loki wpatrywał się w ich dłonie. – Ale skrzywdziłem. Kiedyś już to zrobiłem.

Spróbował odsunąć się, ale Tony trzymał mocno, podszedł bliżej i pochylił głowę, żeby złapać przerażony wzrok przyjaciela.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Jako dziecko. – wyznał Loki. –Ja… ja ich zmroziłem, gdy próbowali mnie dotknąć. Obrzuciłem ich lodem, gdy próbowali podejść bliżej. – Zerknął na swoje dłonie, wolną zaciskając w pięść. – To był tylko kolejny powód, by uciec.

\- Hej.

Tony, bez zastanawiania się, uniósł twarz Lokiego. Jego oczy były lekko zamglone, Boże, nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, jeśli Loki zacznie płakać.

\- Byłeś dzieciakiem. – Oblizał usta. – Mówiłeś, że lata zajęła ci praca nad swoim lodem, tak?

Loki z wahaniem skinął głową.

\- Cóż, może to – potrząsnął ich dłońmi – też tak działa. Nie wiedziałeś, jak nad tym panować i po prostu zaatakowałeś. Twoja skóra nie jest bardziej niebezpieczna niż reszta ciebie. To jak z atakiem, póki nie jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, twoje ciało nie będzie próbowało tak zareagować.

\- Wierzysz w to – wyszeptał Loki, nieco zaskoczony, a Tony skinął głową, nawet jeśli brzmiało to nie tyle jak pytanie, co stwierdzenie.

\- Wierzę w _ciebie_ \- powiedział. – I nie sądzę, żebym miał się czegokolwiek bać, kiedy jestem z tobą.

Loki omiatał wzrokiem twarz Tony’ego, próbując znaleźć jakąś sprzeczność, ale Tony stanął dumnie i uśmiechnął się, nie martwiąc się, nie próbując się tłumaczyć. Zajęło to chwilę, ale w końcu zobaczył, jak do jego przyjaciela dotarło, że _nie kłamie_ i nic nie zmieni jego zdania. Jotun przygryzł wargę, a potem, niezwykle ostrożnie, uniósł dłoń, czujnie obserwując reakcję przyjaciela, który nie poruszył się, ani nie przestał się uśmiechać. Przycisnął lekko palec do szczęki Tony’ego i natychmiast go odsunął. Stark stłumił śmiech i został obdarzony gniewnym spojrzeniem, a Loki dotknął go czterema palcami na raz. Jedyną reakcją było to, że midgardczyk wtulił się w dłoń, a wtedy jotun zaśmiał się. Chwilę później Tony prawie upadł, tak mocno uścisnął go Loki. Twarz midgardczyka była przyciśnięta do jego ramienia i czuł, jakby owiewał go chłodny wietrzyk; przetrzyma to, skoro daje to jego przyjacielowi tyle szczęścia. Chętnie objął go i ścisnął.

Stali tak przez chwilę, aż Loki odsunął się, wyglądając na niezwykle szczęśliwego.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, uśmiechając się radośnie. – Nie mogę... ty... _dziękuję_.

Tony tylko uśmiechnął się i spróbował rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- Wiesz, że to oznacza, że nie uciekniesz przed moim przytulaniem, tak? Ani szczypaniem, tykaniem i innymi, denerwującymi sposobami dotykania?

To trwało tylko chwilę, ale Loki spuścił wzrok, gwałtownie go odciągnął, zaczął rozglądać się, aż w końcu znów spojrzał na Tony’ego. Jego policzki się zarumieniły, ale Tony nie miał pojęcia, co takiego powiedział. Loki wciąż nie patrzył mu w oczy, ale uśmiechał się lekko, delikatnie przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać.

Tony poczuł, jakby przeszła przez niego fala ciepła, tak jak po setce. Aż chciał chwycić Lokiego za rękę i przyciągnąć do siebie. Nie zrobił tego, szybko pytając o coś innego: - Więc gdzie midgardczyk mógłby tu znaleźć jakąś pościel? – Spojrzał wnikliwie na towarzysza. - _Masz_ pościel, prawda? – Zmierzył go wzrokiem. – Nie będziemy musieli się dzielić, co? Wiesz, zwykle się tulę.

Loki zarumienił się tak ślicznie, że Tony’emu nie było żal tej godziny, która zeszła im na zaciągnięciu czegoś do spania do jego pokoju. Jeśli był rozczarowany, że nie zobaczył sypialni gospodarza, cóż, postanowił, że trochę poodkrywa rankiem.

* * *

Niestety, nie zlokalizował sypialni Lokiego, ale nawet go to nie zdenerwowało, bo jego przyjaciel wyciągał do niego rękę i był tak nieśmiało zachwycony za każdym razem, gdy Tony ją akceptował i nic mu się nie działo. Do tego zjadł z nim śniadaniem, co było interesującym doświadczeniem. Zwykle jadał to, co przyniósł, nie chcąc narzucać się Lokiemu, do tego, nie wiedział, czy żywią się tym samym i nie chciał mu odbierać tych okruchów, które znajdował tak wysoko w górach.

Okazało się, że się niepotrzebnie martwił. Na Jotunheimie padało cały rok, ale wciąż żyły tam zwierzęta i rośliny, które wytrzymywały te surowe warunki. Loki zaprowadził go w głąb jaskini, kierując się pokrętnymi tunelami w dół do następnych drzwi. Gdy otworzył je z pełnym tajemnic, figlarnym uśmiechem, Tony’ego zaskoczyło to, co za nimi zobaczył.

\- Kozy? Masz kozy?

Była to ogromna część jaskiń, pewne miejsca Loki odgrodził, ale poza tym zwierzęta mogły swobodnie buszować. Był tam także tunel, który – biorąc pod uwagę, światło wpadające zza zakrętu – prowadził na zewnątrz.

\- Dużo ich żyje tutaj – wyjaśnił gospodarz. – Są dobrym źródłem jedzenia.

Tony zmrużył oczy, przypominając sobie, że widział kiedyś jak Loki jadł coś, co wyglądało jak ser. Ten wskazał na inne drzwi.

\- Uprawiam tam rośliny, warzywa i owoce, ale jest jeszcze inna część tych jaskiń, która łączy się z niektórymi z rzek. Przez większość roku są tam zwykle ryby.

Tony wpatrywał się w niego.

\- Masz tu swój własny ekosystem. – Potrząsnął głową. – Ej, czekaj. – Wskazał na bydło. – Jak ty je w ogóle doisz?

\- W rękawiczkach – odpowiedział. - I starając się ich nie dotknąć. – Zerknął na swoje dłonie. – Zastanawiam się, czy wciąż będę ich potrzebował.

\- Taaa, na twoim miejscu bym przy nich został – zasugerował Tony. – Będzie higieniczniej.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się Loki szybko, za szybko, i podszedł do małej szafki z lodu, której Tony wcześniej nie zauważył. Widząc jego zdziwioną minę, jotun wyjaśnił: - Próbowałem innych materiałów, ale to jedyny, którego kozy nie podjadają.

Tony uśmiechnął się, słysząc pełne sympatii rozbawienie w jego tonie i spojrzał na zwierzęta. Kilka z nich zauważyło Lokiego i podeszło bliżej, becząc radośnie. Kilka zaciekawił Tony. Midgardczyk podszedł do drewnianego ogrodzenia, które zostało tam postawione, i wyciągnął dłoń. Mniejsza – pewnie młodsza – koza podeszła i go powąchała, przez co znów się uśmiechnął.

Słysząc, że przyjaciel do niego podchodzi, odwrócił się i wyszczerzył w jego kierunku. Loki patrzył, jak Tony głaszcze kozę wzrokiem pełnym pragnienia i obawy. Midgardczyk podejrzewał, na czym polegał problem, więc złapał jego rękę, przyciągając go. Loki wciąż wydawał się zaskoczony dotykiem, ale nie próbował się odsunąć.

\- Dalej, Śnieżynko. Jestem pewien, że kozy chciałaby, żeby ich tata poświęcił im trochę uwagi.

Loki parsknął: - Wcale nie jestem ich tatą.

Tony nie miał ochoty się kłócić, po prostu wykorzystał tę chwilę nieuwagi, by przeciągnąć jego dłoń na drogę ciekawskiej kozy. Loki wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł ich sierść pod palcami, ale, gdy jedynym co się stało, było to, że koza zaczęła się łasić, zaczął ją z chęcią głaskać. Reszta kóz, widocznie zauważywszy, że pan ich dotyka, szybko zaczęła się wokół nich gromadzić. Dopiero, gdy Tony przeszedł przez ogrodzenie – a trochę się wahał, bo kozy wyglądały na miłe, ale wciąż były _półdzikie_ \- Loki pozbył się części swoich obaw i podszedł bliżej.

Tony nigdy nie zapomni, tego ranka, gdy jego przyjaciel śmiał się i promieniował radością, ani tego jak trajkotał, gdy wracali z zagrody z mlekiem, warzywami i serem. To było dla niego dziwne śniadanie, ale najlepsze było w nim to, jak łatwo im się rozmawiało. W ciągu tygodnia – odkąd się poznali – jotun nigdy nie wyglądał tak żywo, tak _szczęśliwie_ jak tego ranka, gadając i jedząc z nim, dotykając go, nie bojąc się ani reakcji Tony’ego, ani tego, że go skrzywdzi.

Midgardczyk nie chciał wracać do siebie, ale obaj wiedzieli, że musi; zbliżała się Gwiazdka i im dłużej zwlekał, tym większa szansa, że ktoś to zauważy.

Nawet kiedy był już w Midgardzie, bez Lokiego, Tony wciąż się uśmiechał w drodze do domu. Był tak radosny, że nawet odpowiadał tym samym na świąteczne pozdrowienia innych przechodniów, w tym roku nie chciał nikomu psuć dobrego humoru.

Był już prawie w domu, gdy ktoś go zawołał. Była to Pepper, która szybko do niego podeszła. Jak zwykle ubrała się świątecznie z czapką Mikołaja na świeżo polokowanych włosach. Miała dziwną minę, a uśmiech igrał na jej ustach.

\- Cześć Pepper.

\- Dzień dobry, Tony. – Zmierzyła go wzrokiem i uniosła brew. – Gdzie byłeś?

Tony wzruszył ramionami i zaczęli znów iść.

\- Ech. Pracowałem? Gdzie indziej mogłem być?

\- Nie było cię w domu wieczorem.

Tony celowo nie zareagował.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz?

\- Steve wstąpił, żeby cię zaprosić na zaimprowizowane spotkanie, które organizował z Buckym. Powiedział, że żadne światło się nie świeciło.

_Ze wszystkich pierdolonych nocy._

\- Poszedłem wcześniej spać.

Pepper mruknęła coś pod nosem i Tony zerknął na nią podejrzliwie. Wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć śmiechem i to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Przez całą drogę spoglądał na nią, ale nic nie powiedziała. Witała się ze wszystkimi, których spotkali, ale do niego nie odezwała się ani słowem. Doprowadzało go to do szału, ale, na wypadek gdyby miał żałować tego, że ją zapytał, poczekał, aż byli w jego domu, żeby się odezwać. Odkluczył drzwi, zaprosił ją do środka, zaświecił światło i dopiero wtedy nie wytrzymał i, mrużąc oczy, zażądał: - Dobra. Co?

Jego mina jej nie ruszała, weszła dalej, zapalając kolejne światła po drodze.

\- Wiesz, odkąd przestaliśmy być razem, po raz pierwszy widziałam, że życzysz ludziom wesołych Świąt.

Tony skrzywił się – ze względu na wspomnienie ich tragicznej próby bycia razem, co trwało trzy miesiące i przez to, że widziała, jak był uprzyjmy. Poza tym, jedynym powodem dla którego w tamtym roku był tak szczęśliwy, było to, że ze sobą _zerwali_ , ale wciąż byli przyjaciółmi. Był wtedy nastolatkiem: ze wszystkimi błędami, idiotycznymi sądami i hormonami z tym związanymi.

\- Czy właśnie jesteś na mnie zła, bo jestem szczęśliwy, że porzuciliśmy nasz katastrofalny związek?

\- Nie.

Była w kuchni i robiła kawę, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Kochana, to była jedyna rzecz, której Loki nie miał.

\- Właśnie pytam cię, czy już tę osobę poprosiłeś, by została twoim Kochaniem.

Tony szedł, żeby wyciągnąć mleko z lodówki i prawie skręcił sobie kark, tak szybko odwrócił głowę.

- _Co?_

Pepper parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Tony, znam cię odkąd byliśmy dzieciakami, dlaczego myślisz, że nie zauważę, że się zakochałeś?

\- Nie zakochałem się – zaprzeczył Tony, potrząsając głową.

Spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam cię tak szczęśliwego, _nigdy_.

Tony tylko potrząsał głową.

\- Nie. Nie ma mowy. Jestem tylko jego przyjacielem, ok?

Mruknęła coś, nie zwracając na to uwagi.

\- Powaga, Pepper. Nie wiem co bierzesz, pewnie za dużo cukru w powietrzu.

Delikatnie odsunęła go, biorąc mleko, o którym zapomniał.

\- Naprawdę, Pep. On jest tylko przyjacielem. Znaczy, tak, spędzam z nim dużo czasu, ale on jest mądry, dobra? I zabawny, i uśmiecha się w taki naprawdę uroczy sposób, kiedy zauważa, że cię nie nudzi i że naprawdę go lubisz, i…

Tony przerwał, widząc, jak przyjaciółka na niego patrzy. Z czułością, szczęśliwa, ale też tak, jakby zaraz miała zacząć go przedrzeźniać.

\- Tony – powiedziała, a w jej tonie nie było, widocznego w jej oczach, rozbawienia. – Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa, że znalazłeś kogoś, z kim możesz dzielić tę Gwiazdkę.

Tony zbladł, aż czuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, bo w końcu zaczęło to do niego docierać. _Kurwa_ \- pomyślał żarliwie - _o, kurwa_.

\- Tony? – zapytała, a jej radość szybko została zastąpiona przez troskę.

Tony spuścił głowę i patrzył na podłogę, ale nawet nie widział płytek.

\- On mnie nie lubi w ten sposób – powiedział jej monotonnym głosem. – Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Cholera. On nawet nie obchodzi Gwiazdki.

Pepper mruknęła z niedowierzaniem: - Wszyscy obchodzą Gwiazdkę.

Tony skrzywił się.

\- No on nie. – Zanim Pepper zaczęła się kłócić, dodał: - To i tak nie ma znaczenia. Nie chciałby mnie za Kochanie. Kurwa, powiedziałem mu, że _ja_ nie chcę Kochania.

\- Cóż, może na tym polega problem – zasugerowała Pepper, podchodząc i dotykając lekko jego ramienia, żeby go pocieszyć. Uniósł głowę. – Może nie myśli o tym, żeby cię o to zapytać, bo mu powiedziałeś, że cię to nie obchodzi? – Potrząsnęła głową, pewnie przypominając sobie ich dawne, wyczerpujące rozmowy. – Jeśli jest twoim przyjacielem, na pewno słyszał te same, co my wszyscy, narzekanie na ludzi, którzy chcą cię zdobyć. Może boi się, że jeśli spróbuje, stanie się dla ciebie jednym z nich?

\- Ja nie... – zaczął od razu protestować Tony.

\- Ale czy _on_ o tym wie?

Tony skrzywił się.

\- Nie. Prawdopodobnie nie. On… - westchnął. – On zawsze spodziewa się po innych najgorszego.

I, cholera, naprawdę był zakochany. Nawet jego głos się zmienił, kto tylko miał uszy i oczy mógł zauważyć, że nawet to uważa w Lokim za pociągające.

\- Do świąt został niecały tydzień – powiedziała mu Pepper, wyciągając go z myśli o jotunie.

Przełożyła kosmyk włosów za ucho, wyglądając pięknie, jak przyjaciółka, na którą naprawdę nie zasługiwał. Podała mu kawę, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ją zrobiła, co tylko to potwierdzało.

\- Może chciałbyś już zacząć myśleć, co takiego mu dasz.

- _ **Kurwa**_ \- zaklął Tony.

Cofał to wszystko. Pepper była okropną przyjaciółka; ona sama tylko jeszcze raz poklepała go po ramieniu i nawet nie próbowała powstrzymać swojego śmiechu.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony nie miał pojęcia co zrobić ze swoim (a raczej Pepper) odkryciem o tym, ile Loki dla niego znaczy. Nienawidził tego, że podczas następnej wizyty czuł się przez to _niezręcznie_. Miał ochotę wyjść z siebie i po raz pierwszy odkąd go poznał naprawdę wzdrygnął się, gdy ten spróbował go dotknąć.

Czuł się potem okropnie, a załamana mina Lokiego tylko przyprawiła go o ból serca i szybko próbował to naprostować; paplając o swoich wielbicielach i ich łapach, i braku snu poprzedniej nocy (nie kłamał, trudno było zasnąć, jeśli wciąż się budziło ze snów o niebieskich dłoniach przesuwających się po piersi i przyszpilających do łóżka). Loki w końcu mu uwierzył i zapomnieli o tym, a Tony znów zaczął się zachowywać jak zwykle, udając, że wcale nie zakochał się w swoim przyjacielu.

Ostatecznie dość szybko postanowił, że, odrzucony czy nie, i tak da coś Lokiemu. Po prostu… nie uściśli, że chciałby, żeby był jego Kochaniem. Jotun od lat nie był wśród asów, pewnie zapomniał, jak się obchodzi Uroczystość Gwiazdkową i związane z nią obyczaje, prawda? Miał zamiar zrobić coś dla niego, bo był wynalazcą i nie miał to nic wspólnego z chęcią wręczenia mu czegoś _wyjątkowego_.

Boże, nawet siebie nie potrafił oszukać.

Za to _udało_ mu się okłamać przyjaciela. Rzadsze wizyty usprawiedliwił przygotowaniami do świąt i tym, że Pepper ciągnie go po mieście. Loki to kupił, nawet jeśli jego uśmiech nie odbijał się w jego spojrzeniu i wyraźnie stracił serca do ich rozmowy. Tony za każdym razem przed wyjściem go obejmował i udawał, że nie zauważa, że jest trzymany wyjątkowo mocno. To będzie tego warte. Może? Kurwa, miał taką nadzieję. Nie chciał zniszczyć ich przyjaźni, tylko dlatego, że się w jotunie zakochał.

Tony wpadł na to, co zrobić dla Lokiego w ciągu jednego dnia; chodził po sklepach, mając nadzieję, że go zainspirują, gdy to zobaczył. Przechodził obok witryny z materiałami, która przyciągnęła jego uwagę i podsunęła mu pewien pomysł. Był on ryzykowny, trudny i zdecydowanie nie był tym, co zwykle robił, ale to była jedyna rzecz, która nadawała się na prezent.

Czas mu się kończył i nie sądził, że wpadnie na coś, co będzie idealnym upominkiem, ale to mogło zadziałać.

Problem w tym, że zajęło mu to więcej czasu, niż się spodziewał, przede wszystkim dlatego, że ciągle coś pieprzył i musiał zaczynać od nowa. Dał radę tylko raz odwiedzić Lokiego przed Gwiazdką, czując rozczarowanie, gdy przyjaciel powiedział mu, że może przyjść następnym razem już po świętach, bo rozumie i tyle lat spędził bez Tony’ego. Że będzie _dobrze_.

Tony wrócił do domu trochę zagubiony, ale nie mógł się teraz poddać, nawet jeśli Loki nie odwzajemniał jego uczuć – a wydawało się coraz bardziej prawdopodobne – zawsze mógł wręczyć swój prezent jako od przyjaciela. Miał zamiar tak zrobić, mało co spał, śpiesząc się, żeby wykończyć drobne detale. Skończył wcześnie rano w dzień Gwiazdki i miał czas tylko paść na wyrko, które miał w warsztacie i przespać kilka godzin.

Obudziło go, zdecydowanie za wcześnie, śpiewanie na ulicy i od razu spróbował przykryć głowę poduszką i znów zasnąć. Prawie mu się udało, gdy przypomniał sobie, co ten śpiew oznacza. Wyskoczył z łóżka i rozejrzał się, a jego wzrok przyciągnął prezent dla Lokiego.

Przełknał, patrząc na niego ze zdenerwowaniem. Może powinien najpierw złożyć życzenia świąteczne Pepper i reszcie?

Było to tchórzliwe, ale i tak się na to zdecydował. Wziął prysznic, przebrał się i wyszedł z domu, zostawiając prezent w warsztacie. Przemknął się przez tłumy świętujących, aż dotarł do domu Steve’a. Zwykle co roku zmieniali organizatora gwiazdkowej imprezy i Tony był niezwykle wdzięczny, że w tym roku nie padło na niego.

Wejście nie było problemem, bo Steve zawsze zostawiał drzwi otwarte, wychodząc z założenia, że każdy jest mile widziany. Szybko dostał drinka i zauważył Bucky’ego, który przy kominku zabawiał paru ludzi historyjkami, a Steve spoglądał na niego czule. Tony poczuł tylko jak jego serce się skręca i szybko zniknął w tłumie. Odnalazł kilku znajomych, ale nie był w stanie włączyć się do żadnej z ich rozmów, jego wzrok wciąż przyciągał Jotunheim, który widział w oddali.

 _Pieprzyć to_ \- pomyślał. W życiu nie był tchórzem i nie miał zamiaru teraz zaczynać.

Gdy wychodził, zauważył Pepper i szybko do niej podszedł. Uniosła brew, ale on tylko zbliżył się na tyle, żeby powiedzieć: - Mogę nie wrócić na czas, złóż wszystkim ode mnie życzenia.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyglądając olśniewająco w swoim prostym, świątecznym makijażu. Nic dziwnego, że nie mogła się odpędzić od zalotników.

\- Nie ma problemu. – Jej oczy zaiskrzyły, gdy dodała: - Powodzenia, Tony!

Uśmiechnął się do niej zaciśniętymi ustami, nie odpowiadając i wyszedł. Chwilę zajął mu powrót do domu, zapakowanie prezentu w jakąś resztkę papieru, którą Pepper zostawiła u niego, kto wie, ile lat temu.

Nie pozwolił sobie na wahanie, wsadził prezent pod pachę i przedarł się przez tłum na obrzeża miasta, pozwalając sobie poczuć swoje nerwy dopiero, kiedy dotarł do zsypu.

\- Cholera – szepnął, odwrócił się i położył prezent na ziemi, by założyć zbroję. Gdy wszedł do zsypu, zamknął oczy i nacisnął guzik. Podróż była znacznie spokojniejsza niż ta pierwsza, udało mu się poprawić drobne nieudogodnienia, ale prawie żałował, że to zrobił, przydałoby mu się coś, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę od brzucha, który niemożliwie skręcał mu się z nerwów.

Dotarcie na szczyt tylko mu uświadomiło, że naprawdę tu był, naprawdę miał zamiar to zrobić. Zerknął na prezent, który trzymał, mając nadzieję, że nie popełnia błędu. _Nie ma już odwrotu._ Tony wyprostował się, ściągnął zbroję, przełożył ją przez ramię i ruszył pod drzwi Lokiego. Szybko zauważył, że ciężko mu było trzymać prezent, gdy ciągnął zbroję.

Burcząc pod nosem, otworzył ją i wsadził prezent do środka, zawsze mógł go wyłożyć, jak już będzie w jaskini. Ponownie przełożywszy zbroję przez ramię, ruszył znajomą ścieżką, aż zobaczył balkon. Zamarł, gdy zauważył, że Loki stoi przy krawędzi.

Jotun jeszcze go nie zauważył; wpatrywał się w coś u podnóża góry, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i miną pełną tęsknoty. Nie, zauważył nagle Tony, aż robiąc krok w tył. Kąt pod jakim patrzył, wskazywał na to, że spoglądał na _Midgard_.

Tony przełknął; _teraz albo nigdy_.

\- Hej, Loki – zawołał, sprawiając, że jotun aż podskoczył i przekręcił głowę w stronę ścieżki. Tony uśmiechnął się, widząc jego zdumioną minę.

– Wesołych Świąt!

Zauważył, że Loki szepcze jego imię, a potem zerwał się nagle, podchodząc do Tony’ego. Ten wciąż uśmiechał się i człapał, aż podeszli do siebie.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Loki, automatycznie pomagając mu dźwigać zbroję.

Tony przechylił odrobinę głowę, by móc zobaczyć twarz przyjaciela. Zmarszczył się, gdy zauważył, że ten wpatruje się w ziemię z zamyśloną miną, przygryzając wargę.

\- Chciałem cię zobaczyć – odpowiedział w roztargnieniu, dużo bardziej zainteresowany odpowiedzią na swoje pytanie: - Wszystko w porządku?

Loki zamrugał i przesunął się, żeby spojrzeć Tony’emu w oczy. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie do końca mu się to udało.

\- Ja… tak.

\- Na pewno?

Znów przygryzając wargę, Logi nagle kiwnął zdecydowanie głową.

\- Tak. Po prostu… możemy porozmawiać w środku?

\- Jaaasne – przeciągnął Tony, wciąż martwiąc się poddenerwowaniem przyjaciela.

Czy naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że Tony przyjdzie? Liczył na to? Nie chciał go tu? Ta ostatnia myśl sprawiła, że jego żołądek wylądował przy stopach, ale zmusił się, żeby zapytać: - Mam sobie pójść?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył głośno Loki i przełknął w widoczny sposób. – Nie. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się ciebie jeszcze przez kilka dni.

Wydawał się zasmucony tym faktem, ale Tony nie miał pojęcia dlaczego; jeśli Loki chciał, żeby tu był, dlaczego mówiłby ze smutkiem o tym, że jego nieobecność nie trwała dłużej? Chciał to zrozumieć, ale nie wiedział jak zapytać, żeby uzyskać tę informację, szczególnie, jeśli była to odpowiedź, której nie chciał słyszeć. Zdecydował, że będzie milczał, aż dojdą do jaskini, ale, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Loki puścił zbroję, sprawiając, że Tony zmarszczył czoło.

\- Zaraz wrócę – powiedział cicho, wyciągając przed siebie ręce, jakby chciał go tu zatrzymać – proszę, proszę, zostań tu?

Loki nigdy wcześniej o to nie poprosił, co tylko jeszcze bardziej zmartwiło Tony’ego. Zignorował swoje obawy i zażartował: - Dlaczego? Masz tam jakąś gorącą laskę i nie chcesz, żebym ją zobaczył?

Usta Lokiego drgnęły, jakby próbował nie skrzywić się.

\- Nie, ja… proszę, Tony, zostań tu?

\- No jasne – powiedział delikatnie acz poważnie Tony, czując, że cokolwiek to jest, przez to właśnie jego przyjaciel się tak denerwuje.

Kiwając mechanicznie głową, Loki poszedł w stronę niższych pięter. Midgardczyk, nie do końca pewny, co miałby robić, ustawił swoją zbroję pod ścianą. Zawahał się przed wyciągnięciem prezentu, widząc jak już zdenerwowany jest jego przyjaciel powstrzymał się, żeby nie dodawać do jego stresu, póki nie dowie się, co jest nie tak. Czekał więc z pustymi rękoma, pocierając je o siebie, raczej ze zdenerwowania niż dla ich ogrzania.

Gdy Loki wrócił, zaskoczył Tony’ego, bo użył windy zamiast drabiny, po której zszedł. Jego kroki był ostrożne, ręce miał za plecami i zagryzał dolną wargę, zwykle ten nerwowy zwyczaj był dla jego gościa uroczy, ale teraz tylko obawiał się tego, co tak kurewsko zdenerwowało Lokiego.

\- Loki? – zapytał ostrożnie, choć w pytaniu można było wyczuć jego zdenerwowanie.

\- Nie… – Loki przełknął w widoczny sposób. – Nie uczestniczyłem w tej części świąt odkąd byłem dzieckiem, ale… tym razem chciałem, dla ciebie. – Spuścił wzrok. – Wiem, że pewnie przyszedłeś tu, bo nie możesz spędzić tego dnia z kobietą, której pragniesz.

Tony zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się _co, kurwa?_ , ale po chwili rozproszyły go następne słowa Lokiego: - Wiem, że próbujesz uniknąć, tych, którzy są tobą zauroczeni, ale jesteś tutaj, ze _mną_. Planowałem to zrobić następnym razem, gdy się zobaczymy, ale nie mogę się dłużej powstrzymać.

Loki bardzo ostrożnie przełożył rękę zza pleców, drugą szybko przesuwając, by lepiej utrzymać przedmiot, który trzymał, a Tony nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Poruszył się bez zastanowienia, podchodząc i pochylając się, żeby jeszcze lepiej zobaczyć to, co znajdowało się pod szklanym kloszem.

Było to idealna replika jaskini, w której właśnie stali, piękne wynalazki Lokiego ukazano w zapierających dech w piersiach detalach. Tony był tak zaabsorbowany wpatrywaniem się w dowód jego wysokiego poziomu umiejętności i dokładności, że prawie nie zauważył figurki tam stojącej. Gdy ją tylko zobaczył, przestał na chwilę oddychać: to był on. Loki wyrzeźbił w swoim domu miniaturowego Tony’ego Starka.

\- Zawsze podobał ci się mój lód – powiedział cicho, zwracając na siebie uwagę przyjaciela, choć on sam wpatrywał się w trzymany w rękach przedmiot. – To się nie roztopi, nawet jeśli… przestaniesz mnie odwiedzać. – Oblizał wargi i jeszcze cichszym głosem, dodał: - Chciałem dać ci jego kawałek, kawałek mojego domu.

 _Kawałek mojego serca_ usłyszał Midgardczyk, było to oczywiste, chociaż nie zostało powiedziane. Tam dom, gdzie serce twoje, zgadza się? I Loki, kurwa, wyrzeźbił miejsce dla Tony’ego w swoim, a on właśnie wpatrywał się w zaoferowany mu dowód tego.

Tony otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydał z siebie głosu. Serce rozsadzało mu pierś, zrobiło się tak wielkie, że nawet zastąpiło jego struny głosowe.

\- Nie jestem najlepszą partią – wyszeptał Loki, wypełniając ciszę. – Nie oczekuję niczego. Po prostu… - Zbliżył podarek w stronę Tony’ego, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. – Po prostu chciałem ci coś dać. – Wziął głęboki wdech, a jego ręce zadrżały, póki nad nimi nie zapanował. – Wiem, że jedna osoba może otrzymać wiele podarków podczas Uroczystości Gwiazdkowej - _może mieć wielu kandydatów na Kochanie_ przetłumaczył sobie Tony, a Loki kontynuował: - nie znaczy to, że musi którykolwiek zwrócić.

 _Proponuję ci to, wiedząc, że mi odmówisz_ znów uzupełnił sobie Tony, i, Boże, to mu prawie złamało serce.

\- Loki – wyszeptał z bólem i szybko wyprostował się, ale przyjaciel _wciąż_ nie chciał na niego spojrzeć. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się z uporem w ścianę jaskini. Tony zerknął na lodową rzeźbę.

\- Jest piękna – szepnął, ostrożnie zabierając ją z rąk Lokiego. Ten nie opierał się, ale midgardczyk odłożył ją z szacunkiem na ziemię, na tyle daleko, by żaden z nich jej przypadkiem nie kopnął.

Gdy podniósł się, napotkał pełne niezrozumienia i bólu spojrzenie. Nie dał mu możliwości odwrócenia wzroku. Podchodząc szybko, objął dłonią szczękę Lokiego, unosząc ją, tak, że ten musiał na niego patrzeć. Jotun i tak spróbował skupić wzrok na swoim prezencie.

\- Więc dlaczego…

Tony przerwał mu, podnosząc drugą rękę, tak, że miał je przyłożone do policzków przyjaciela. Dopiero _wtedy_ Loki na niego spojrzał.

\- Bo mi się podoba, ale jeszcze bardziej podoba mi się moje Kochanie.

\- Twoje Kochanie? – zapytał Loki, wyraźnie mu nie wierząc, więc Tony postanowił mu to udowodnić.

Pochylił się, ściągnął jotuna w dół, aż ich usta dotknęły się lekko. Loki nie ruszał się, jakby wstrzymywał oddech, nawet wtedy, gdy Tony się odsunął. Delikatnie musnął kciukami niebieskie policzki, dając mu czas na przetrawienie tego.

\- Ty… - szepnął Loki, podnosząc rękę i mocno chwytając jego kurtkę, a palce drugiej dłoni przycisnął nerwowo do jego szczęki, powtarzając gest sprzed kilku dni.

\- Wybieram ciebie – potwierdził Tony. – Od początku miałem taki zamiar.

Loki wydał z siebie dźwięk, coś między śmiechem a jękiem i ostrożnie podszedł, przyciskając swoje usta do warg Tony’ego. Ten uśmiechnął się i przesunął rękę, by ją zanurzyć we włosach jotuna, przysuwając go jeszcze bliżej i lepiej ustawiając do pocałunku. Był on powolny, czuły i delikatny, a każda sekunda napełniała jego serce radością. Gdy znów się rozdzielili, Tony lekko wtulił się w policzek Lokiego i złożył na nim pocałunek. Poczuł, że skóra pod jego ustami staje się odrobinę cieplejsza, zamrugał, zauważając subtelną zmianę koloru, przez co tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Czyżbyś się rumienił, Śnieżynko?

Poczuł, jak Loki pacnął go w ramię, ale na tyle słabo, że nawet go nie przesunął, wyglądało na to, że jotun nie ma zamiaru go puścić, co tylko potwierdził wtulając swój nos we włosy Tony’ego. Ten nie miał nic przeciwko pozostaniu w takiej pozie, gdy nagle sobie coś przypomniał. _Śnieżynka_.

\- Och, prawie zapomniałem.

Tony zaczął się odsuwać, ale Loki mocno trzymał jego kurtkę i nie miał zamiaru jej puścić. Midgardczyk spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią.

– Kotku, mam coś dla ciebie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – odpowiedział uparcie Loki.

\- Ej no – nalegał Tony. – Ciężko nad tym pracowałem!

Loki przesunął się, spoglądając na Tony’ego z zaciekawieniem

\- Zrobiłeś coś dla mnie?

Tony wiedział, że jego uśmiech był tkliwy, gdy odsuwał się od Lokiego, tym razem bez problemu.

\- Mówiłem ci – pociągnął przyjaciela za sobą. – Od początku zamierzałem poprosić cię, żebyś został moim Kochaniem.

\- Mnie? Spośród wszystkich swoich zalotników? – Loki wydawał się zaskoczony. – Ze wszystkich w Midgardzie, wciąż wybrałeś…

\- Powiedz ‘potwora’, a cię uderzę – zagroził mu, na wpół poważnie, Tony.

Loki tylko uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że wciąż wybrałeś _mnie._

Tony’emu ulżyło, ale próbował tego po sobie nie pokazać, bo wiedział, jak Loki do tego podchodzi.

\- Mówiłem ci – odpowiedział zamiast tego Tony, puszczając rękę Lokiego na tak długo, by otworzyć zbroję i wyłożyć prezent. Odwrócił się na pięcie i podał go Lokiemu, kontynuując: - Jesteś lepszy niż oni wszyscy tam w dole.

Loki uśmiechnął się i nawet nie próbował protestować. _A oto i ten arogancki dupek, tak głęboko schowany w środku_. Będzie miał niezłą frajdę z wyciągania tego aspektu jego osobowości na wierzch, aż nie zacznie dominować nad jego kompleksami.

Patrząc, jak Loki otwiera prezent, musiał powstrzymać przed pokazaniem swojego zdenerwowania: _nie jest zbyt dobry, nie musi ci się podobać, zrobię ci coś innego_. Loki zamarł, gdy pozbył się części papieru i zobaczył co jest w środku. Złapał materiał i pozwolił opakowaniu upaść na podłogę, wpatrując się w ubranie. Tony nie wytrzymał.

\- Wiem, że masz już pelerynę, ale zauważyłem, że zaczęła się rwać i zobaczyłem ten materiał, i pomyślałem ‘dobrze będzie w nim wyglądać’, i wtedy tak jakby musiałem się nauczyć, jak ją zrobić. Dlatego mnie tak długo nie było. To cholernie trudne, wiesz? A potem nie mogłem tego tak zostawić i musiałem ozdo…

\- Tony – przerwał mu Loki, palcem przejeżdżając po wzorze na brzegu z naprzemiennie i starannie wyszytych srebrną nicią śnieżynek i trybików.

\- No?

\- Bardzo mi się podoba.

Tony odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Tak?

Loki rozłożył pelerynę i założył ją, zawiązując cienki sznurek, by dobrze leżała na jego ramionach. Uśmiechał się z taka radością, że Tony uznał, że wygląda jaśniej niż jakakolwiek choinka.

\- Tak.

Robiąc te kilka kroków, Loki podszedł do niego, nie chcąc spędzać ani chwili dłużej tak daleko. Tony od razu został objęty jego ramionami, miał nadzieję, że będzie się to działo od teraz coraz częściej.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał znowu, trochę drżącym głosem, czego Tony udał, że nie słyszał.

Przyłożył policzek do piersi jotuna, czując, jak jego serce szybciej zabiło z powodu ich bliskości. Przesuwając się lekko, musnął ustami jego obojczyk, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, gdy usłyszał jak oddech Lokiego zamiera na moment.

\- Wesołych świąt, Kochanie – powiedział mu.

Poczuł, jak ramiona Lokiego drżą lekko po tym zdrobnieniu, a potem ta niewielka przestrzeń między nimi jeszcze się skurczyła, a jotun wtulił się ponownie w jego włosy, trzymając ich ciała tak blisko, że nie było części, którą by się nie dotykali.

Odpowiedź została wyszeptana mu na ucho, jak sekret, ale Tony wciąż usłyszał ją głośno i wyraźnie: - Wesołych Świąt, ukochany.

Midgardczyk rozluźnił się, czując spokój po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamiętał. Przyznał też w duchu, że, z Lokim w ramionach i sercem na skraju wybuchu, może nie wszystko było takie gównianie o tej porze roku.

Może jedyne, czego potrzebował to odpowiednia osoba, z która miałby ten czas spędzić, odpowiednie Kochanie – i teraz, gdy już je miał, nie miał zamiaru puszczać swojego jotuna.

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki:
> 
> Jeśli komuś przeszkadza inny niż zwykle charakter Lokiego niech weźmie pod uwagę, że większość życia spędził samotnie (jeśli, jak Grinch, uciekł z domu w wieku ośmiu lat), chce towarzystwa i _boi się_ , że coś popsuje, więc jest superostrożny… ale im pewniejszy będzie, tym bardziej będzie pokazywał swój charakter.


End file.
